


Head Over (Chelsea) Boots

by Lilos_Girl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Banter, But they're not, Cute Harry, Cute Louis, Emails, Flirting, Harry writes poetry, I mean, If You Squint - Freeform, Jokes, LITERALLY, M/M, Poems, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Wordcount: 30.000-50.000, amazing side characters who deserve the world, and texts, based on an irl experience, bc of course he does, chelsea boots, customer service consultant!louis, harry orders boots, he is a soft boy, lots of flirting, louis works for ysl, photographer!harry, puns, slight miscommunication, tea gets spilled, they are important, they basically fall in love over email, they think they're funny, they're so soft for each other, trademark emoji, worth a tag tho, ysl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilos_Girl/pseuds/Lilos_Girl
Summary: An AU fic in which Harry is obsessed with YSL boots (is this even an AU?) and Louis is just the perfect customer services consultant to ever walk the planet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the real life experiences of @fondspouses and quite recently mine, we clearly lead very interesting lives and somehow she felt the need for us to fic it™  
> This fic is a team effort, thank you for allowing me to work on it with you sunshine @fondspouses.  
> All puns were provided by @blueygreenylove, she lives to send @whatmakeslarrybeautiful at least one every day.  
> Also all poetry pieces can be found on @fancythoughts on tumblr, and all lyrics belong to songs on Harry Styles by Harry Styles, or Pink, as I call it.
> 
> Title from the song Head Over Boots by Jon Pardi.  
> Also fic it™ belongs to @fondspouses, she made up the word, so I’m giving credit where credit is due.  
> https://curiouscat.me/Fondspouses

 

Harry is waiting patiently for his parcel to arrive. He ordered a new pair of Chelsea boots the other day and they were supposed to arrive any minute. At least that’s what the Track and Trace website told him. He is standing by the window admiring the view from his flat when he noticed that the postman, Ethan, left his building.

He giddily put on his shoes, takes his keys and goes downstairs. He descends the stairs two steps at a time. When he arrives at the ground floor, he almost literally skips to his cubicle. His. Because he’s an adult, thank you very much. He opens it and finds it empty. Confused, he goes to the front desk.  

“Uhm..Excuse me, Abigail?”

“What is it, dear?” the middle-aged woman asks.

“Did Ethan leave a parcel for me with you? It was supposed to arrive today.”

“I don’t think so, love.” Abigail says apologetically, “There were no parcels today”

“Oh. I guess there has been a mistake. Maybe it’ll come tomorrow”

Harry waves awkwardly and left. He ascends the stairs with a marginally smaller spring in his step than he had before.

He opens the front door of his flat and closes it softly behind him. He takes off his shoes and plops on the couch. He picks his phone up from the coffee table and checks the website again. He was right. It did say today’s date. Maybe there really has been a mix-up.He’ll probably receive it tomorrow.

 

The next day he waits again with baited breath for Ethan to drop the mail. When he sees the company’s car, he races downstairs. Three steps at a time now.

Once he arrives downstairs,skipping his cubicle all together, he heads to Abigail at the front desk.

“Any parcels today, Abigail?”

“Not for you, honey. I’m sorry”

“Maybe tomorrow then”

He smiles at her and treads back upstairs with slumped shoulders.

 

Once he gets in his flat again, he sits down on the couch and checks the website again. To his confusion, he sees that the parcel has been sent back to the sender.

Groaning, he flops on his back and throws one of his arms over his eyes. Unbelievable. He spent his last three pay checks on those stupid boots and now he can’t even wear them.This has got to be Ethan’s doing. Break up with a postman once and you won’t receive your fucking mail. Who would have thought? 

Harry sighs and decides that he’d try to corner Ethan tomorrow. He couldn’t just not give him his mail, no? That had to be illegal, right?

 

The next day he’s ready to get his answers. He spends the whole day with Abigail talking about her children and Harry’s non-existent love life.

“But why don’t you just go out and date? There are plenty of cute boys waiting in line for you, dear”

“Abigail... you know I don’t want to just settle. I want husband material. And I can’t just find that by going outside. Besides, you know I just got out of a serious relationship and-“

Harry’s rant gets interrupted by the front door of the building opening. Speak of the devil. Ethan walks in the building with a stack of letters in his hands. He was skimming through them on his way to Abigail’s desk.

He looks up and sees Harry standing there. His eyes widen and he nervously tries to hand Abigail the buildings mail and leave.

“Ethan.”, Harry’s rough voice rings through the lobby “where is my parcel?”

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Ethan.”

“No seriously! I don’t know where it is. It’s not like I left it in the vehicle on purpose.. I- I mean, uhm, it’s- Look I have to go. I have a job to do, bye!”  

Ethan rushes through the door, all the while Harry stands frozen with his eyes and mouth wide open. He looks at Abigail and releases a frustrated breath.

“He can’t fucking do that!” he all, but yells.

“Well..no.. but he did.”

“Abigail! You’re not helping!”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. Listen why don’t you send the company a mail to resend whatever you ordered? And if Ethan does it again you sue him.”

“What?! It’s not that simple!”

“Uhm, yes it is”

 

With a frustrated huff, Harry turns around and stomps up the stairs.

He takes his laptop out of its bag and begins typing.

\--

From: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

To: [YSL@customers.com](mailto:YSL@customers.com)

Subject: **Order number: ODR45GF56H78**

 

Dear YSL

I ordered a pair of boots off your website on the 6th of June. The parcel was supposed to arrive two days ago but it still hasn’t. My order number is: ODR45GF56H78

Would it be too much trouble for someone to check when I’ll receive it?

Kind regards

Harry Styles

\--

He presses send and turns off his laptop.

\--

From: [YSL@customers.com](mailto:YSL@customers.com)

To: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

Subject: RE: **Order number: ODR45GF56H78**

 

Hi Harry

Thank you for your mail.

It seems that the parcel has been sent to the wrong address. It is to arrive back to us in a couple of days. We will contact you once it has.

Kind regards

Louis | customer service | YSL team

\--

Harry finishes reading the mail with a frown on his face. Wrong address? He was sure that he gave them the right one. This isn’t the first time he ordered from their website.

Well, at least now he knew where his boots were.

He clicks the reply button and wrote.

\--

From: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

To: [YSL@customers.com](mailto:YSL@customers.com)

Subject: RE: **Order number: ODR45GF56H78**

 

Dear Louis

Thank you for your reply.

I will have to say that I am slightly confused. I have ordered from you before without any trouble. I am quite certain that I have not given you the wrong address.

Could you send me the address it was sent to once it arrives?

Kind regards

Harry Styles

\--

From: [YSL@customers.com](mailto:YSL@customers.com)

To: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

Subject: RE: **Order number: ODR45GF56H78**

 

Hi Harry

Your parcel has arrived. We will send it to you once you have given us the right address.

The address it was sent to is:

                         Harry Styles

                         44 Guild Street

                         EC3M 0HA London

                         United Kingdom

I sincerely hope this helps. Please do not hesitate to mail if there are any questions.

Kind regards

Louis | customer service | YSL team 

\--

Harry sighs whilst reading the email, his turn to reply. He couldn’t fathom why it didn’t get delivered to him, because that is his current address.

\--

From: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

To: [YSL@customers.com](mailto:YSL@customers.com)

Subject: RE: **Order number: ODR45GF56H78**

 

Dear Louis

I am so sorry for causing an inconvenience by mailing you again.

I cannot understand how the parcel got delivered to the wrong address, because the address you have is where I am currently residing.

Is it possible for you to please send the parcel to the same address?

Again, sorry for the inconvenience.

Kind regards

Harry Styles

\--

From: [YSL@customers.com](mailto:YSL@customers.com)

To: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

Subject: RE: **Order number: ODR45GF56H78**

 

Hi again Harry

No need to apologise. You’re just worried about your parcel.

I will request for them to send it again.

Hopefully it arrives shortly.

Kind regards

Louis | customer service | YSL team

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Harry reads the email, he decided to check the Track and Trace website. The website says his parcel should arrive in the next 3-5 days.

Sighing, he needs to clear his mind from his frustration, Harry decides to go for a stroll through St James Park, and maybe he’d spend some time at his favourite café. On his way out of his flat, he grabs his satchel which contains his journal and camera. Making his way out of his apartment building, he shoots Abigail a quick “good morning” with a smile.

He takes his time to breathe in the fresh air, as he walks, he can’t help but think of how kind Louis from YSL has been – usually, when he orders from other companies, they’d give him some automated response. He came out of his daze, when he heard children laughing nearby, that’s when he realized he was already at the park.

Harry pauses and looks around, the park was fairly full today. He finds a bench and pulls out his camera and starts snapping pictures. He starts by taking one of the entrance with the crowd flowing in and out of the park. Once he finds a shot his happy with, he turns to the children who are now covered with dirt from playing on the grass. He grins happily as he captures a shot of them with pure joy on their faces whilst also capturing their mom visibly sighing in the same shot. He giggles when he reviews it.

 

Feeling thirsty, Harry decides it’s time to take a walk until he gets to the café. As he walks through the park to get to the café, he takes pictures as he goes. He stops dead in his tracks when he spots his perfect shot – he puts the camera to his face, and snaps multiple shots of the lake in the centre of the park, with the London Eye behind it.

He feels that he has taken enough photos for now, he heads into the café. As he goes to open the door, it is abruptly pushed back by some brunette-haired man. The brunette-haired man spills his drink on the front of Harry’s shirt.

“Ah!”

Harry looks up at the soft crystal-like tone of the brunette-haired man to find the bluest pair of eyes his ever seen.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry”

“’S my fault, but since my tea is now all over your shirt, how do you suppose I drink it now?”

“Well, how about I buy you another cuppa?”

Looking at his watch, the brunette-haired man, shook his head.

“Unfortunately I can’t, ‘m late for work. Rain check?”

Harry was feeling nervous, so he silently hoped his reply wouldn’t be stuttered.

“Yeah, sure, but I’ll need your name and numb-” he looked up, but the brunette-haired man was gone already.

Wanting to get out of his sticky shirt as soon as possible, he decided that a cuppa at home would be better.

\--

He stopped by the front desk to see if any of his mail arrived, also stopping by for his daily chat with Abigail.

“Hello Abigail, any mail for me?”

“Hun, why’s your shirt stained?”

Almost forgetting about the brown-haired man, Harry turned his face toward the ground.

“Oh, uhm – there was this guy, he sort of bumped into me, and spilled his tea on me, so yeah, stained t-shirt” he smiles fondly as he retells the story.

“Wait, what’s that smile for?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

“Harry Styles! You’re holding out on me! Was said guy cute?”

“Maybe, but I didn’t get his name and number so I’ll probably never see him again.”

“Aww hun, fate has a way of working things out, you’ll see him again, if it’s meant to be.”

“I hope so, thanks Abigail. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“You too, love.”

Harry climbed the stairs to his apartment, and went straight to take a shower, so he could get rid of the stickiness on his chest.

 

After his shower, he headed into his kitchen to make him something to eat and have his cuppa. Standing in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil, he thinks about the brown-haired man, hoping he’ll see him again. The kettle whistling pulls him out of his day dream. He makes himself a cuppa and a sandwich and takes it to the lounge.

He fetches his camera, and grabs his laptop – he’s looking for new shots to be able to add to his portfolio and maybe even his Instagram. Letting his cup of tea cool down, because he’s drinking it black these days, he scrolls through the shots of today.

He takes his favourite three shots – the entrance, the children and the lake, and decides they’re portfolio worthy after a couple of editing tricks. He picks out the lake picture, and edits it so that the background has colour and the foreground is in black and white. Loving the result, he posts it on Instagram.

\--

The next few days fly past, because Harry got called in to do a nature shoot. And when Harry wakes up on day 4 (of his 3 - 5 day parcel trace), he’s beaming with happiness – because he is getting his new pair of boots. He takes a shower, and then heads to the kitchen to make him a cuppa and to find something for him to eat for breakfast.

He decides on a bowl of fruit and yoghurt, while picking out the best shots from his shoot the past two days. Flicking through the photos, and picking out 100 from the 170 shots he took. With some minimal tweaking to almost every shot, he sent the pictures to his editor. Looking at his watch, he realised he’d been editing for about three hours – oh no, his tea would be ice cold. It wasn’t drinkable now, he poured it down the sink and decided to make him another.

He started hoping that he’d see that brunette-haired man again. Maybe he’ll make a turn at St James Park again soon. He makes his second cuppa and heads back to his laptop, he sees a response from his editor Ashton. It says the same as always “Great job H, well done xx” and Harry smiles, happy that his editor is satisfied with his work.

Looking at the time, Ethan should have been here already. Surely Abigail would have called him to tell him his mail is here right? He heads down to the lobby and checks his cubicle – empty.

“Morning Abigail, no parcels today?”

“Hey hun, no sorry dear.”

“But, but –, ugh Ethan”

“Are you sure it’s him, hun?”

“Of course it is, unless the delivery company doesn’t know where I live.”

“Oh hun, email again and find out what seems to be the trouble.”

He sighs.

“I will, hopefully they can unravel this mystery for me. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“You too, hun.”

 

Once he gets back to his apartment, Harry pulls out his phone and looks at the Track & Trace website, unhappy to see that the parcel had been sent back to the sender. Groaning, he pulled up his laptop and went to his email, and started typing.

\--

From: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

To: [YSL@customers.com](mailto:YSL@customers.com)

Subject: RE: **Order number: ODR45GF56H78**

 

Dear Louis

(And if you’re not Louis, then please forward it to him, because I’d hate to re-explain this story. Thank you.)

I apologise for emailing you again, but I still haven’t received my pair of boots that I ordered on the 6th of June. And the Track & Trace website says that it has been returned to the sender.

Could you please let me know when it arrives?

Again, so sorry for this inconvenience.

Kind regards

Harry Styles

\--

He got a response the next morning.

\--

From: [YSL@customers.com](mailto:YSL@customers.com)

To: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

Subject: RE: **Order number: ODR45GF56H78**

 

Hi Harry

Once again, no need to apologise. If anyone should be apologising, it should be YSL. I know you said that the address we have is correct, but is there any way you moved recently and just forgot to update your delivery address with us?

I have to look at all possibilities as to why you haven’t received your parcel.

And once you assure me that the address we have is still correct? I will personally hand deliver it myself, along with a complimentary £250 voucher – for putting you through this.

Kind regards

Louis | customer service | YSL team

\--

Moved recently? Oh fucking hell, the last time he ordered from YSL, he still lived at 44 Guild Street, but the apartment building moved down the road – ugh, how could he forget that he moved?

He closed his laptop, and headed downstairs to see Abigail, and try not to embarrass himself by asking where he stays.

“Hey Abigail”

“Yes hun, what do you need?”

“So, as it, uhm, turns out – the delivery address the company has, is still my old residence address – which is 44 Guild Street. But the building moved recently, yeah?”

“Oh Harry, yes, the building moved. It’s 28 Guild Street now, hun.”

She giggles while giving him the new address.

He blushes in embarrassment, “Ugh, thank you so much.”

“No problem, love. Hopefully, now that you have the correct address, you will get your parcel soon. Have a great day, Harry.”

“Oh, I’ll try.” He said as he ascended the stairs back up to his apartment.

He pulls his laptop onto his lap, and sees that it is still in his mail. He shakes off his embarrassment from earlier, and taps reply. 

\--

From: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

To: [YSL@customers.com](mailto:YSL@customers.com)

Subject: RE: **Order number: ODR45GF56H78**

 

Dear Louis

I’m the one who should be apologising after just now remembering that my apartment building moved. Ugh, I feel like an idiot.

My current address is:

                         Harry Styles

                         28 Guild Street

                         EC3M 0HA London

                         United Kingdom

Could you please resend my parcel to this new address? Once again I apologise sincerely.

Also, since I got it wrong - I probably have to make it up to you, for putting you through this, right? 

Kind regards

Harry Styles

\--

He hits send. And only when he does, does he realise he basically asked YSL Louis on a date? Hopefully this goes down well. Or he can say his fingers slipped when he hit send? Ugh, that’ll never work. He’s just going to keep everything crossed that Louis skips that part.

\--

From: [YSL@customers.com](mailto:YSL@customers.com)

To: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

Subject: RE: **Order number: ODR45GF56H78**

 

Hi Harry

What did I say about apologising? We should have seen that your last order was in March. And should have mailed to find out why you haven’t ordered for so long, or if you moved and just haven’t gotten our monthly catalogues. It is purely our fault.

I will request for them to send it to you, once it arrives.

Kind regards

Louis | customer service | YSL team

\--

He decides to pass some time by watching some of his favourite Rom-Com movies, _The Notebook_ , _Notting Hill_ and of course, _Titanic_. It is during this time that he realizes YSL Louis didn’t respond to his question and he thanks the Lord above that Louis just didn’t reply to that – because that would be embarrassing. 

Once he finishes all three movies, he gets up to make him a cuppa and have a cheese and tomato sandwich. When he finishes making his tea and sandwich, he heads to his bedroom and just has a write down in his journal for a while, while his tea cools to a drinkable temperature.

After writing down any and everything that happened in the past few days, Harry decided it was enough for the evening. Once he ate, and drank his cuppa, he dozed off easily.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Harry checked his Track & Trace website while drinking his cuppa. The website says his parcel should arrive in the next 3-5 days. Ugh, another waiting game.

The only way to get his mind off this parcel confusion would be another stroll through the park, maybe he’ll see brunette-haired guy again. Deciding on his plans for the day, he heads to the bathroom and takes a shower.

He makes his way out of his apartment, but not before putting his journal in his satchel and grabbing it to accompany him. He heads down to the lobby, and greets Abigail as he passes through the doors leading outside.

Instead of taking pictures like he usually does, he decides that today, he’ll enjoy the scenery without looking through a camera lens. And that’s what he does. He takes a slow stroll through St James Park, breathing in the fresh air around him.

It’s about 20 minutes into his stroll when he feels the need for another cuppa, so he heads to the café. He’s upset to find out that the queue is so long, but they make the best cuppa, unless he does it himself and he really wants to spend some more time in the park. He’s lost in thought, when he reaches the front of the queue and someone walks up to him – it’s the brunette-haired man from the other day.

 

“Hi, uhm, I’d like that drink now, even though I’m kind of in a hurry.”

“Sure, but only if I can have your name and number? ‘m Harry.”

“You can have my number when you get my order right.”

Harry smirks and turns to the barista and says, “Two Yorkshire Teas please, one with milk, and the other black, to-go please?”

He turns back around and the brunette-haired man is stunned. The brunette-haired man grabs a _stirrer stick_ and writes his number on it.

“Here’s my number, but my name, that you’ll have to wait for. Harry, was it?”

 

The barista interrupts them by calling out their order.

“Two Yorkshire Teas, one milk and one black”

Harry grabs their drinks and hands the brunette-haired, blue-eyed man, his drink. They walk over to where the sugar stand is. The brunette adds two sugar to his tea, and waits for Harry to do the same, until Harry says.

“Yes, ‘m Harry. You ready to walk?”

“Yes, ‘m ready. Are you? You didn’t put sugar in your tea?”

“Yeah, uhm, I don’t drink sugar in my cuppa.”

The brunette-haired man visibly grimaces. Grimaces, because this Harry doesn’t take milk or sugar in his tea.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, or else I’d end this right here.”

Harry stutters out a “Thank God.”

“I’ll walk with you to your exit, because I’ve only, uhm been here for 20 minutes, and that’s hardly a snippet of my day.”

“I guess, I’m okay with that. Harry, what do you do, love?”

Harry shies away, so the brunette-haired man doesn’t see him blush. This man that has called him “cute” and an endearing term all in less than five minutes.

“’m a photographer, so off days are a rarity.”

“Ah, I can imagine, I barely get off days meself.”

“What do you do, Yorkshire Tea man?”

The man bursts out laughing.

“Yorkshire Tea Man, c’mon you can come up with a better nickname then that. ‘m a customer services consultant.”

“Well, I can only work with what’s been given to me, so yeah, that’s what you get. That’s sounds draining, like don’t you get like, uhm, customers that are rude?”

“Of course, there are some people who are just insensitive and rude, but I love what I do. I’m currently helping one of the most charming customers that I’ve ever had. You have to take the bad with the good, I guess.”

“I suppose I get that. Being a photographer, sometimes clients are a little too bossy, but it’s a part of the job.”

“Well, this has been fun, but I’ve really got to get back to work. Text me sometime, yeah Harry?”

“Yeah, uhm sure. Bye.”

 

The man races off to get a cab to his workplace, all while Harry stares after him in disbelief. He can’t believe the man never gave him a name, ugh. All in all, a good talk with the brunette-haired man.

Harry takes the longest route to get to his exit, so he can enjoy his tea and the scenery for a while longer. He spent another hour in the park, before he heads home.

He walks into the apartment building, appearing almost too happy that Abigail had to stop him.

“Hey hun, your face is doing this weird thing where your teeth is showing.”

Harry just laughs.

“Abigail, it happened, I saw him again.”

“And?”

“Uhm, so we sort of flirted, and he didn’t want to give me his name or number. Then he bargained that if I get his order right, I’d get his number… and guess what?”

“You got his number! Aw Harry, I’m so happy for you, I hope it works out.”

“I hope so too. Enjoy your day, dear.”

“You too love.”

Harry trudges up the stairs to his apartment and decides the best way to past time is to watch some movies. He puts on _Fight Club_ – just to see what the hype is about, but after 30 minutes he decides it’s just not a movie for him to watch. And so he switches to another one of his favourite Nicholas Sparks films – The Lucky One. Oh boy, don’t get him started on the sexiness that is Zac Efron.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry wakes up the next day to his phone ringing, looking at the Caller ID – it’s Ashton.

“Morning Ash”

“Harry, did I wake you?”

“No, not at all. I’ve been up for ages. What do you need?”

“Liar. I’ve rung you twice before this. Anyway, the big client that you took photos for two weeks ago, would like to book you for another shoot? Do you have time?”

“Yeah, of course. Arrange for the shoot to be done this week and book the studio for two days, please. And text me the details about the shoot. Thanks for this, Ash”

“Of course. Yeah, I’ll text you the details, when everything’s confirmed. No problem Haz, it’s what I’m here for.”

“Enjoy your day. Bye Ash”

“You too H, bye.”

Harry hangs up the phone and sighs in contentment. It’s almost like every part of his life is falling into place – he met a guy who is interested in getting to know him, he has another big shoot coming up and let’s not forget, he is finally getting his new pair of Chelsea boots. Deciding that he spent enough time in bed, he gets up to take a shower.

Once he finishes his shower, only then does his tummy make the sound of a dying whale to let him know that he needs to eat. And so, he heads to the kitchen and opens his refrigerator. He takes out the fruit salad and yoghurt. He mixes the fruit salad into three spoonful’s of yoghurt and eats his breakfast. He wants to text the blue-eyed man, but what does he say? And for that reason of not knowing what to say, he decides against it. Once he finishes his yoghurt and fruit, he puts the kettle on and takes out a cup for his daily cuppa. His phone pings with messages from Ashton. The details for the shoot and confirmation of the studio booking for tomorrow and the next day. He texts a quick “Thanks Ash x” and starts making his tea.

Taking his tea to the lounge where his journal lays – he decides to write down the words that’s been swirling round his head since he saw the blue-eyed man, but left his brain after he thought he wouldn’t see him again. Although, because he did see him again yesterday in a similar T-shirt, it came back and so he writes it down:

**_Same lips pink_ **

**_Same eyes blue_ **

**_Same white shirt_ **

**_Couple more tattoos_ **

Lips pink – it doesn’t sound as good as he thought it would and so he scratches it out. He’ll come back to it. Eyes blue – well, those blue eyes do make his heart skip a beat every time they look at him. The shirt – well, he’s seen him in a white T-shirt twice (well obviously, because he has only seen him twice), but what are the chances that it might be the same shirt? He’d say, slim to none – because the one he had on yesterday was close to being sheer, that he could see an outline of the man’s chest tattoo, hence the next string of words. Harry is certain that the man has more tattoos than just the one splayed across his chest. And he can’t wait to find out what they mean – Jesus Christ. He needs to slow down. And so, Harry puts his journal down and drinks his cuppa.

After he finishes his tea, he heads down to the lobby to have a chat with Abigail.

“Morning darlin’”

“Morning Abigail, how is your day going?”

“It’s been alright, how’s yours?”

“It’s okay. Ash called me for another big shoot – starts tomorrow.”

“Exciting stuff. And have you texted the stranger from the park yet?”

“Uhm.. Not yet, I just, you know, uhm, don’t want to, uhm, seem too interested that it, you know, might scare him off, before it begins. Ugh, this is why I’ll die alone.”

“Honey, no, don’t say that. It’s okay to be afraid to fall for someone new, and take your time learning new things about him. Maybe start by texting him a simple _‘Hey, it’s Harry.’_ And see where it goes from there.”

“You know what, I’ll do that. Let me know when my mail gets here, yeah?”

“Yes, of course, love. Good luck.”

Harry makes his way back to his apartment and decides that a movie will distract him from disappointment if the blue-eyed man gave him the wrong number. He puts on _Dirty Dancing_ and grabs his phone to type a new text.

~~

From: Harry

To: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

_Hey,_

_It’s Harry from the park._

_Just thought you’d need my number in case you wanted to text me too._

_H x_

~~

Harry hits send before he can overthink the text message, like for fuck's sake, it's just a text. He looks at the TV and starts watching the movie properly. The movie's about a half an hour in, when his phone pings.

~~

From: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

To: Harry

_Harry? Cute Harry? Green eyes? Dimples? Long luscious locks? The guy who doesn't take milk and sugar in his tea?_

~~

Harry shakes his head and taps reply.

~~

From: Harry

To: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

_Uhm, yes it's that Harry. And honestly, you're gonna lecture me Mr. Two Sugars in Yorkshire Tea when it's already sweet?_

_H x_

~~

His phone pings a few minutes later, this time receiving 4 messages.

~~

From: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

To: Harry

_Excuse me, the way I drink my tea is perfection, okay._

_-_

_Why'd you take so long to text me? I mean, uhm fuck, I didn't mean to say it like that._

_-_

_It's not like I waited for my phone to go off with an unknown number._

_-_

_Fuck, why'd I tell you that?_

~~

Harry reads the messages stunned. This cute stranger waited for him to text him.

~~

From: Harry

To: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

_Yeah okay – I’m sure it is._

_Also, calm down. I just didn't want to be annoying and text you immediately. And I'll keep it to myself. Don't worry._

_H x_

~~

He hits send and when he glances back at the movie - it's near the end. His phone pings again.

~~

From: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

To: Harry

_H? Do you really have to sign off your texts with H x? I mean, it adds to the adorableness, but like I have your number stored in my phone now - it's not necessary anymore._

~~

Harry blushes every time the stranger calls him an endearing term. He also mentally slaps himself for signing off his texts. With that in mind, he comes up with a comeback and hits reply.

~~

From: Harry

To: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

_Yes, it is. Because if I don't, it'll ruin the aesthetic and I can't have that._

_H x_

~~

The movie is playing the credits when his phone pings again.

~~

From: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

To: Harry

_Jesus fuck. Aesthetic? Really Harry?_

_Okay, uhm, I got to go. I've got to sort out some customers. Feel free to blow up my phone while I'm working yeah? And I'll reply as soon as I can._

_Enjoy your day H._

~~

Harry can't believe this man, he actually wants Harry to blow up his phone. What? Okay.

~~

From: Harry

To: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

_I'll pardon you for hating on my aesthetic, because you're cute. I guess I can blow up your phone for today, because I'm off - but don't blame me when you come back to 20 texts, kay?"_

_H x_

 

~~

Harry ends up texting the stranger 10 bad jokes and then asks him some questions about his life. Instead of watching another movie, Harry decides that he wants to watch _Friends._ Yes, he has all 10 seasons on DVD.

He's about five episodes in, when his tummy demands attention again. He sighs and gets up to eat. He doesn't bother to pause the DVD, because he's seen this series, at least five times already. He gets to the kitchen and decides to make a mushroom and cheese omelet. He puts the kettle on to boil, while he cooks. After a few minutes, his omelet is ready to be eaten, so he sits at the kitchen counter and eats.

He starts day dreaming about when or if he'll see the blue-eyed man again. The kettle whistling to signal that it's done boiling, pulls him out of his daze. He finished his food in time to make his cuppa. After he makes his cuppa, he takes it to the living room when he hears his laptop ping – signaling that he got a mail. He puts his cuppa down on the table and grabs his laptop, and opens his mail.

\--

From: [YSL@customers.com](mailto:YSL@customers.com)

To: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

Subject: RE: **Order number: ODR45GF56H78**

 

Hi Harry

I just wanted to let you know that your parcel has been posted to:

                         Harry Styles

                         28 Guild Street

                         EC3M 0HA London

                         United Kingdom

Also, don’t think I didn’t see that hint you put out there in that last mail. I couldn’t reply to that section because I had my manager overlooking my reply at that time.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Since he’s not here right now, here’s how I’d reply to that message:

_That’s a bit presumptuous of you, thinking I’d be okay with you taking me out._

_Although, I know that I’m okay with taking **you** out._

_Let me know when you’re free._

Thank you for purchasing from YSL. We hope to hear from you again.

Kind Regards

Louis | customer service | YSL team

P.S. Regarding future plans (that doesn’t include YSL or Chelsea boots), email me on my personal mail: [louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com](mailto:louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com)

\--

Harry reads the mail at least three times, to make sure that this is happening. Is YSL Louis into him? Like how does that happen? Suddenly, he’s got two guys who are into him at the same time.

Figuring that he’s wasted enough time, Harry taps the reply icon.

\--

From: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

To: [YSL@customers.com](mailto:YSL@customers.com)

Subject: RE: **Order number: ODR45GF56H78**

 

Dear Louis

Thank you for letting me know that my parcel is on its way.

Kind regards

Harry Styles

\--

Harry hits send. And then starts typing out a new mail.

\--

From: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

To: [louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com](mailto:louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com)

Subject: **Future plans that doesn’t include YSL or Chelsea boots**

 

Hi Louis

Is italics the way to slip under the radar?

Uhm, the point of me subtly asking you out, was because I got my **own** address wrong.

You can’t flip it around and ask me out.

I’m a photographer, so this week won’t do, but I am free the whole of next week, though.                                  

Dinner on Wednesday evening? Maybe a stroll through St James Park beforehand?

Harry xx

**P.S.** _I’ll need your address, if I’m going to be a gentleman and pick you up._

\--

He hits send and can’t believe he’s agreed to a date with YSL Louis. He grabs his cuppa and sips on it, while he waits for his phone or mail to go off. Both go off at the same time leaving Harry to debate which one to answer first. Since his laptop is still open on his lap, he reads the mail first.

\--

From: [louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com](mailto:louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com)

To: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

Subject: RE: **Future plans that doesn’t include YSL or Chelsea boots**

 

Really? The subject line? Okay Harry.

Yes, it’s the best way to not let the boss know that I’m flirting with a customer okay..

Nice try Harry, there was nothing subtle about the way you asked me out.

I’ll see you at 5 for our stroll and dinner. And I’ll be picking you up, because I already have your address.

Enjoy your day.

Louis xx

\--

Harry taps reply.

\--

From: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

To: [louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com](mailto:louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com)

Subject: RE: **Future plans that doesn’t include YSL or Chelsea boots**

 

Yes, that’s the subject line.

Ugh, but I –

Fine.

See you next week.

Thank you, you too.

Harry xx

\--

He turns his laptop off and puts it in its bag that he’ll use for the shoot tomorrow. He realises then that he hasn’t put his camera equipment together yet, so he gets up and does. It doesn’t take him long, but his phone has been pinging for the whole time he’s been busy.

His stomach makes a noise, and when he looks at the time it’s after six. He heads to the kitchen to make him something to eat and puts the kettle on. He makes himself a ham, cheese, tomato and lettuce sandwich, and also takes out his mug. While the kettle boils, he sees that he’s gotten 15+ messages from Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger.

Harry reads the messages while he eats his sandwich. Opening them, he realizes that ten of them say the same thing:

~~

From: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

To: Harry

_Harold, this isn’t really funny – punny, maybe._

_(Okay fine, I laughed)._

_You can’t comment on that – it’s in brackets._

_xx_

~~

The next couple after that are answers about his life. He learns that the stranger is from Doncaster, used to study Drama at university. He learns that the blue-eyed stranger has six siblings, five sisters and one brother. There’s Lottie, Félicité, who he calls _Fizzy_ , Daisy & Phoebe, and lastly, there’s Doris and Ernest. These include two sets of twins, and he learns that he is the oldest out of the seven kids his mom has. He also learns that he makes trips back home as often as he can, because he doesn’t want to miss out on the big parts of the younger twins lives, if he can help it.

As if to Harry, this stranger wasn’t already perfect, but even more so now, that he’s getting to know him. This stranger is everything Harry could want in a man, firstly, he’s gorgeous, with those bluey greeny eyes, secondly, he’s got Harry humour and lastly, he loves his family, probably as much as Harry does.

Harry scrolls back to the stranger’s first reply to one of his jokes and taps reply.

~~

From: Harry

To: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

_Firstly, my name isn’t Harold._

_Secondly, I’m hilarious, kay._

_My puns are koala tea._

_(I knew you would)._

_Those are called parentheses, by the way._

_H x_

~~

The kettle whistles just as Harry finishes his sandwich, and so he turns to make his tea. He decides that he should at least try his Yorkshire Tea the way the stranger likes his (just so he can send the stranger another message, if he’s honest). He takes out the milk and sugar to add to his tea, only putting two sugars in and making his tea milky. Once he makes the tea, he puts the milk and sugar away, and snaps picture of the way his tea looks and sends it to the Blue-Eyed Stranger.

~~

From: Harry

To: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

_I thought I’d have my tea your way at least once._

_I’ll let you know how my taste buds feel (i.e. they’re going to hate me) after I have this cuppa._

_Still called parentheses._

_H x_

~~

He takes his cuppa with him back to the lounge to stop the DVD and turn off the TV. He grabs his journal off the coffee table and takes it with him to his bedroom. He puts his cuppa and journal down on his bed side table and heads to the bathroom to do a quick splash.

From the bathroom, he hears his phone ping multiple times. Once he’s washed his face and under his arms, he dries himself off and changes into his pyjamas. Pyjamas – it’s really just an old T-shirt and a pair of plaid pants.

He goes back to his bedroom, gets into bed and picks up his phone to three messages.

~~

From: Ash

To: Harry

_Hey H,_

_Just reminding you that the shoot starts at 8 tomorrow morning._

_I’ll be there with a cuppa for you._

_Ash x_

_~~_

Harry taps the reply button.

~~

From: Harry

To: Ash

_Hey Ash,_

_Thanks for the reminder._

_See you tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your evening._

_H x_

~~

After he sends his reply to Ash. He moves on to the other two messages – both from a certain blue-eyed man.

~~

From: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

To: Harry

_If that helps you sleep at night, then sure, you’re hilarious babe._

_(If we’re being honest, I probably only laughed because you kept messaging me, even when you thought it’d annoy me)._

_Parenthe- wtf?_

_Honey, it’s called brackets._

_xx_

~~

Harry sighs and shakes his head, and yet, he still types a reply.

~~

From: Harry

To: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

_It does yes._

_(I did think it would annoy you, if I’m honest, but you don’t seem to mind that much, do you love?)_

_Definitely parentheses._

_H x_

~~

Harry replies and opens the other message.

~~ 

From: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

To: Harry

_Trust me, your taste buds will be thanking you._

_Babe, you’re cute, but no one in London calls it parentheses._

_It’s called brackets, love._

_xx_

~~

Harry hits reply and types.

~~

From: Harry

To: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

_I’d have to brush my teeth twice after all that sweetness is consumed._

_Can you like, uhm, calm down with the – ugh. You’re making me flustered._

_Still called parentheses._

_By the way, it’s been a day… and I still don’t know your name? How long are you planning to keep it a secret?_

_H x_

~~

He hits send to see that the Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger has replied to his first text. He takes a sip of his tea and immediately feels the need to stop drinking it. He’s never liked his tea this way since the day he started drinking tea. Here was a guy that Harry is actually interested in getting to know better and who is interested in getting to know Harry better. So he braves through the next few sips and decides it’s not as horrible as he thought it’d be – but c’mon there’s no way he’d be able to drinking this every day.

He opens the text as he takes his next sip.

~~

From: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

To: Harry

_You’d be completely right, I don’t mind it at all baby cakes._

_Spell it out with me now B R A C K E T S, BRACKETS dear, BRACKETS._

_xx_

~~

Sighing and blushing simultaneously, Harry realizes he’s picked a banter when someone who doesn’t want to back down. Anyway, Harry starts typing a reply.

~~

From: Harry

To: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

_Do you want to know something interesting, love?_

_Some scientists did a poll across the Twitterverse as to whether people call it [( )] brackets or parentheses and the results were 46% to brackets, and 54% to parentheses._

_Therefore, parentheses._

_H x_

~~

Harry giggles as he hits send. He finishes his cuppa and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth. While he brushes his teeth, he hears his phone ping twice. He finishes brushing his teeth and switches off the bathroom light and the main bedroom light, while his bedside table lamp is still on. He gets into bed and picks up his phone to read his texts.

~~

From: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

To: Harry

_Oh please, I know for a fact you enjoyed it._

_Calm down with what cutie?_

_Do I make you nervous H? Are you blushing every time I call you an endearing term?_

_Brackets._

_I don’t know I’m still deciding. Maybe I’ll give you my name when we see each other again._

_xx_

~~

From: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

To: Harry

_Listen hun, I don’t mean to depreciate Twitter and the joy it provides to many human beings, but polls don’t really factor into this conversation right now._

_And it’s still brackets bub._

_xx_

~~

Harry shakes his head – this boy really doesn’t know when to quit does he? Harry types a reply to both.

~~

From: Harry

To: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

_Ugh, alright – I’ll admit that it wasn’t as bad as I expected it to be. Also, it’s sweet, so I won’t be able to drink it every day – I don’t know how you do it._

_Pfft no, what? Who told you that?_

_Okay maybe I am._

_And when will that be? When will I see you again?_

_(Because if I’m honest, I’m tired of calling you the Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger in my head.)_

_You’re pushing away sound science, it’s proven to be called parentheses._

_H x_

~~

Harry reads over his reply and hits send. A couple of minutes pass and Harry’s phone pings.

~~

From: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

To: Harry

_Ha! I still can’t believe you drink yours bitter and black._

_Aww, it’s okay Harold. I normally have that effect on people._

_That’s up to our schedules and when they line up._

_(You think I’m cute?)_

_I’m not particularly fond of science, so brackets._

_xx_

~~

Harry fish mouths like he can’t believe that this man can be flirty and shy at the same time. With that in mind, Harry types out a reply.

~~

From: Harry

To: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

_It’s better black – you should try it._

_My name’s not Harold – humble much?_

_Okay, so it won’t be this week because I’ve got a massive shoot for the next two days which means another two days are out because of editing. Hopefully next week sometime?_

_(You know you’re adorable, kay)_

_Also, science is shaking its head at you right now, it is called parentheses._

_H x_

~~

Harry pulls out his journal and flicks to the last page of the written poetry. And takes a look at the first line again, while he waits for a reply. He just needs to change the colour because _lips pink_ doesn’t give him satisfaction. _Lips red_? Maybe. He writes that down and adds a couple of lines at the end of it, so it looks like this now:

**_Same lips red_ **

**_Same eyes blue_ **

**** **_Same white shirt_ **

**_Couple more tattoos_ **

**_It’s hard when we argue_ **

**_We’re both stubborn, I know_ **

**_I’m selfish, I know_ **

**_But I don’t ever want to see you with her_ **

**_This thing upon me, howls like a beast_ **

**_You flower, you feast_ **

Harry stops writing when it pings, eager to see what the blue-eyed man’s response is.

~~

From: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

To: Harry 

_Maybe one day, I will._

_I like calling you Harold though, I also like calling you babe, honey, baby cakes, bub and anything else I can come up with._

_Hopefully, I’ll text you closer to the time about that._

_(I do, I just wanted to see if you’d agree)._

_Well, fuck science. I’ll call it brackets._

_xx_

~~

Harry can’t help but giggle at this man’s response. He types a reply.

~~

From: Harry

To: Cute Blue-Eyed Beauty

_I’ll be waiting for you to say that your life has been changed because of that single cup of tea._

_Uhm, okay – I’ll allow you to call me Harold, or whatever suits you._

_I’ll be waiting._

_(You fucker. I do agree, don’t know why you’d be surprised.)_

_You little sh- you can’t throw science away like that. Its parentheses._

_H x_

~~

Harry downright laughs as he sends his reply. He closes his journal and puts it on his bedside table and opens his phone to play one of his favourite Fleetwood Mac playlists. His phone pings a few minutes later.

~~

From: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

To: Harry

_Yeah okay babe, I’ll be sure to say that even when it sucks and burns my tongue because it’s too hot._

_That’s cute, that you thought I would stop if you asked me to. But why haven’t I been called something other than cute by you?_

_(I just like the confirmation that I’m not the only one interested)_

_Uhm, hate to break it to you babe, but I just did. It’s called brackets._

_xx_

~~

This man is too much for him, honestly. He’s sort of endeared.

~~

From: Harry

To: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

_Well, you’ll get used to the burn if you have it enough times._

_Uhm, because – ugh, I don’t know._

_(You aren’t the only one interested, boo.)_

_Ugh, royalty prefer parentheses though._

_H x_

~~

Harry sends his reply just as “The Chain” by Fleetwood Mac starts playing. He gets a response a minute later.

~~

From: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

To: Harry

_Jesus Christ! How many times have you burned your tongue to get used to it? Or do you still burn your tongue daily?_

_Aww, I make you nervous._

_(That’s good to know baby cakes, good to know)_

_Royalty? In what country, Harold? The UK? Royalty in the UK obviously prefer brackets._

_xx_

~~

Harry cannot contain his laughter as tears stream down his face.

~~

From: Harry

To: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

_Uhm, not a lot actually. (Okay, that’s a lie). And maybe, I burn my tongue once a week these days._

_Jeez. Give a guy a break._

_(I suppose it is, bub)_

_Uhm – oh fuck, I didn’t think that sentence through. I call it parentheses._

_H x_

~~

He taps send and looks at the time and sees it’s just after nine. And decides that when the next message comes through, he’ll text a goodnight message – because he’s got an early start tomorrow. He stops the music and makes sure his alarms is ready to go off at 06:15 and 07:20, enough time to grab a shower and make sure he’s got everything for his shoot. His phone pings and he opens the text.

~~

From: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

To: Harry

_Once a week is still too much times to burn your tongue as someone who drinks black tea every day of his life._

_No can do, babe._

_Obviously not. Yeah well, I call it brackets._

_xx_

~~

Harry immediately starts typing out a response.

~~

From: Harry

To: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

_Yeah well, I can’t help it. It smells so good._

_Well, you’re going to have to, sunshine._

_You’re entitled to calling it the wrong name. And I’ll call it by the given name, parentheses._

_-_

_This has been fun, but it’s not over._

_I’ve got to get up early tomorrow for my shoot – so I’m going to go to bed now._

_Good night blue eyes_

_H x_

~~

Harry waits a few minutes and his phone pings just before he’s about to put it down and turn in for the night. He reads the text.

~~

From: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

To: Harry

_Never ever buttercup._

_You’re disrespecting the royal family by calling it parentheses. It’s brackets._

_I’d sure hope that it isn’t._

_Get your beauty rest, princess._

_Sweet dreams_

_xx_

~~

Harry locks his phone and goes to sleep with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry wakes up to his alarm tone. He immediately heads to the bathroom to take a shower, wash his hair and brush his teeth. Once he’s done in the shower, he heads to his closet and pulls out his favourite pair of black skinny jeans and his white _Rolling Stones_ t-shirt. He puts on his white converse and grabs his phone off the night stand. He heads to the kitchen to see that he could still have a light breakfast. He grabs the yoghurt out of the fridge and eats some spoonful’s straight from the tub. His next alarm goes off at 7:20 – the alarm that tells him to head out. He puts the yoghurt away – and ticks off his mental checklist as he picks up his camera equipment and laptop bag. He grabs his car keys off the table near the door and slips his phone into his back pocket as he locks the door to his apartment.

He greets Abigail on the way out as she wishes him a “good luck, dear”. He heads to the parking lot behind the building and heads to his car. He packs everything into the trunk of his car. He gets into the driver’s seat and heads out of the parking lot and on his way to the shoot. As the studio he’s using isn’t a long drive, Harry gets there in fifteen minutes. With Ashton’s help, he’ll get the studio set up with the correct lighting by the time the client gets here.

 

He takes all the equipment out of the car and Ashton greets him by the door.

“Morning H, as promised your cuppa is in the studio. Let me grab that.”

He grabs Harry’s camera equipment bag.

“Morning Ash, thank goodness. Thank you so much.”

They reach the studio and Harry makes a beeline for his cuppa. He takes a sip and sighs contently – surprised it isn’t scorching when he looks at Ashton.

“I got here early enough, to make sure that there’d be enough light – figured you’ve burnt your tongue enough times in the past month.”

“Oh shush. You drink your tea the same. Thank you Ash. Enough of this, let’s set the rest of the equipment up.”

“Calm down, they’ll only be here at eight-thirty. You enjoy your tea and check your messages and mail. I’ll get everything sorted out for you.”

“Ashton – you’re my editor, not my assistant. I can’t expect you to do this yourself – it’s a lot of work for one person. And I’m on the job, everyone knows I’m on the job – so I won’t be answering messages and they know it.”

“Ugh Harry, just let me do this. It helps me get faster at it and then maybe you’ll finally admit you need help.”

“Okay fine, but I’m giving you a cut of my pay – in addition to the editing portion, which is actually what you get paid for.”

Ashton sighs out a resigned, “Thank you. You don’t have to, but I appreciate it.”

 

Harry sets up his laptop and scrolls through his mail from since he turned off his laptop last night till this morning, most of them are daily deal emails from his favourite online stores. An email from [louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com](mailto:louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com) makes him stop scrolling.

\--

From: [louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com](mailto:louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com)

To: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

Subject: **Have a good day**

 

Morning Harry,

Have a great day.

Can’t wait for our date.

Reply when you can.

Bye bye.

Louis xx

\--

Harry smiles while reading the mail. He taps the reply icon and types.

\--

From: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

To: [louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com](mailto:louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com)

Subject: RE: **Have a good day**

 

Good morning Louis, 

Thank you so much. Had to get up earlier than normal.

Me neither.

It’ll be spotty replies here and there (I’m doing a fashion shoot, which includes make-up and hair).

Enjoy your day.

Harry xx

\--

Harry closes his mail and sets up his camera to laptop connection. He unlocks his phone to two messages, both from a charming blue-eyed man.

~~

From: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

To: Harry

_Morning princess. Hope you slept well. ._

_Good luck with your shoot, hope you’re not too stressed when you get home babe._

_Enjoy your day._

_xx_

-

_It’s my day off and I’m spending it with my family, so be prepared for tons of embarrassing stories about people you don’t know (i.e. my family). <~ Brackets. _

_Maybe I’ll send you a selfie to brighten your day._

_Bye boo_

_xx_

~~

Harry giggles and hits reply.

~~

From: Harry

To: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

_Morning love,_

_It’ll be a long day (because it’s a fashion shoot.) <~ Bub, how many times do I have to tell you? It is parentheses._

_I’ll text you between breaks though._

_I can’t wait to hear about how your day goes._

_Til later_

_H x_

~~

As he presses send, Ashton signals him to check if everything is set in the way to get the best possible lighting for the shoot.

“Hey Haz, if you need any help just shout.”

“Of course, thanks Ash.” 

It turns out Ash knows Harry’s set up for a shoot like this inside and out – Harry is majorly impressed.

The clients arrive at 8:25 and Ashton runs the schedule through with them, they seem happy with it.

Ashton turns to Harry and says, “We’re doing the full shots today, with some specific close ups of the model’s hair and make-up, yeah? Tomorrow, we’ll do the rest.

Harry smiles and says “Of course. Let’s get started. 

Ashton confused, asks, “What?”

Harry huffs a laugh, “You didn’t think I’d finish a shoot this big in two days, did you? I’m going to need your help, Ash. Let’s get started, shall we?”

Ashton still in shock, “Yeah, let’s. Thanks H.”

They alternate between full shots and close ups between the two of them, until lunch break. Harry gives the models an hour lunch, so they can have time to get out of their clothing and everything and still have time to eat as well.

Harry wants to check on his messages during the lunch break, but decides against it just as Ashton comes and pulls up a seat next to him, dropping their sandwiches and bottles of water on the table.

“Hey Ash, what’s up?”

“Uhm, I just wanted to thank you for letting me help on this shoot, I know you like to work by yourself, so it’s an honour.”

“Ash, there’s no need to thank me. You deserve this, you don’t think I notice the amount of effort you put in to get me work, and to get the lighting set up. And you were right, it’s time to admit that I need help. But I didn’t need to look further than my editor, who is one of my best friends so… are you up to dealing with me? More than you already have to?”

“What? Is this actually happening? Uhm, yeah I’d like to work with you Harry, - ”

Ashton is cut off by the incessant buzzing coming from Harry’s phone. It’s a phone call from the Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger, but it ends almost as quickly as it started. Harry turns his phone to silent. 

“Uhm, sorry about that. You were saying?”

“Oh, uhm, it’s not important. Just me saying thank you. I thought you said everyone knows you’re on a shoot, who’s bothering you?”

“Uhm, a guy I met recently, he doesn’t understand the term “I’m working” and it’s probably payback because I blew up his phone whole day yesterday.” Harry smiles, remembering the conversation from the night before.

“Harry Styles, I may work with you now, but I’m your best friend first, stop holding out on me!”

“I don’t know what we are yet, we’re still in the getting to know each other phase, honestly, nothing to tell, I don’t even know his name.”

“I know that voice, that’s your _he’s worth it_ voice. Haz, how do you not know his name?”

“Uhm, we sort of met when he spilled his Yorkshire Tea on my shirt as he was leaving the café in St. James Park, he offered a rain check, but he left before he gave me his name or number.”

“Yeah, and? When did you meet again? Styles, I swear!”

“The day before you called about this shoot, I was frustrated that I still didn’t get my boots- ” He sees Ashton visibly sigh, “hush, that’s not the point.”

Ashton smiles, “Go on.”

“Yeah, so I went for walk through the park for a while before I felt the need for another cup of tea and he came up to me for our rain check. I wanted his name and number, but he bargained that I can get his number if I get his order right, so I did and that’s how I got his number without his name. He basically said, I’d have to work for his name.”

Ashton smirks, “So basically, you met your match? You’re forgetting some details Haz, how does this stranger look?”

Harry giggles, “It feels like it, yeah. Okay fine, uhm he’s got bluey greeny eyes, because the first time I saw him they were cerulean blue, and when I saw him this time it was almost teal. Uhm, he’s got chestnut brown hair, it’s probably soft. He’s about three feet shorter than me, He’s got some tattoos, I can’t be sure of how many. Yeah, he’s just gorgeous.”

Ashton smiles, “I’m happy for you Haz, you deserve to be happy. He sounds like a dream, I hope it works out. Also, you probably want to check your phone, he clearly misses your attention.”

Harry shakes his head in amusement.

“Thank you Ash. And don’t worry about him, he can wait till later.”

 

Harry grabs his sandwich and starts eating. Ashton does the same. After Harry finishes his sandwich, he grabs his bottle of water, before he starts another conversation.

“Ash, how’s Lila doing? I haven’t seen her in a while.”

Ashton finishes his sandwich.

“She’s great. I might propose soon actually.”

“Ashton Fletcher Irwin, how dare I not be consulted on this matter?”

This shouldn’t be a shock to Harry, they’ve been dating for over five years, always overcoming their problems together, but Harry cannot help but take the piss.

Harry sees Ashton visibly gulp. Harry smiles.

“You know I’m kidding right? Oh shit, that’s why you were helping so much over the previous two shoots. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“There wasn’t a right time, and we’ve both been awfully busy.”

“Ash, I’m so happy for you. You’re perfect together.”

“Thanks man, let’s get back to work yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t think I didn’t see what you did there, you deliberately changed the subject so that I would forget about your boy. You thought wrong, there’s something about him that you’re keeping to yourself, but I’ll find out in due time.”

“Let’s just get to work, kay?”

“Sure, Haz.”

 

After lunch, they both start taking full shots of the outfits, as the specific close ups are done been taken. It goes faster than usual, and Harry is grateful that these models are kind and respectful, other than some of the divas he has photographed in the past. He is also grateful that he has Ashton to help him. They end up finishing the full shots by 4pm, and decide to call it a day.

Ashton packs up the camera equipment and puts it in his office. He catches Harry packing up his laptop and the used memory cards of today’s shoot.

 

“You done Haz?” 

“Yeah, I am. Thanks for helping today Ash.”

“I should be thanking you.”

“Stop thanking me.”

“I’ll walk out with you.”

 

Ashton walks with Harry, the security locks the studio behind them. They reach Harry’s car in no time.

 

“I expect more details about this blue-eyed man tomorrow. Because you know Lila is going to want to know.” 

“If there’s something to tell, then yeah sure, Ash, of course.”

“Enjoy your evening Haz, remember ten am tomorrow, yeah?”

“You too Ash. I’ll remember, but you’ll probably text me when you get home, so I’ll wait for that. Give my love to Lila.”

“I will. Bye H.”

“Bye Ash.”

 

Harry gets in his car and drives home. He arrives home in less than 10 minutes. He parks his car, grabs his laptop bag and satchel and heads to the lobby of his apartment building.

He stops by the front desk to have a chat with Abigail.

 

“Hey sweetheart, how was your shoot?”

“Afternoon, it was fun, I actually employed Ashton to help me on shoots, so we got majority of the shots today.”

“Finally, that boy has been trying to get you to admit you need help since he became your editor.”

Harry giggles.

“Yeah I know. He told me the same thing.”

“You seem different, happier.”

“Huh – no, today was just a good day.”

“Uh huh, you sent the stranger from the park a text didn’t you?”

“Uhm, maybe.”

“And? Harry!!”

“We’ve been texting since. He’s great. Hopefully, we’ll see each other soon.”

“I’m sure you will. Here’s your mail.”

“Thank you so much. Have a great evening Abigail.”

“You too, Harry.”

 

Harry picks up his mail and takes the stairs up to his apartment. As soon as he is through the door, he toes off his shoes. If he could, he’d take photos in his socks, but apparently, that’s not professional. He puts his keys and mail on the table next to the door. He puts his laptop bag and satchel on the couch and makes a beeline to the bathroom for a shower. 

After his shower, he puts on one of his old t-shirts and his plaid pyjama pants. He decides he needs a cuppa after the day he’s had, so he heads to the kitchen. He puts the kettle on, while opening his fridge mindlessly, deciding on what to eat for dinner. He closes the fridge and decides to make him pasta for dinner. He mixes all the ingredients in a pot and while he waits, he makes his cuppa and stirs the pot occasionally. His pasta finishes, just in time for his tea to be cool enough to drink. He grabs his tea and his bowl of pasta and goes to sit on the couch. He takes a sip of his tea and hums contently.

He eats his dinner quickly after realising he hasn’t checked any of his messages or emails since this morning. He pulls his laptop out of its bag and starts it up, while he waits for it to start, he grabs his phone out of his satchel. He sees a few missed calls, one from his Mom, his sister and surprisingly the Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger. The text messages on the other hand, there’s probably about 20+. It’s a wonder, how his phone is still alive. 

He grabs his cuppa as his laptop pings, signalling new mails. He drinks it as he scrolls through the new mails. Some late daily deals, from his favourite American sites. And there’s the one he wants to see, the mail from Louis.

\--

From: [louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com](mailto:louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com)

To: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

Subject: RE: **Have a good day**

 

Aww love. Get some rest when you get home.

I hope you have a later start tomorrow. 

I miss seeing your name in my other email, just so by the way.

See you soon

Louis xx

\--

Harry smiles and taps reply.

\--

From: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

To: [louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com](mailto:louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com)

Subject: RE: **Have a good day**

 

I got home about an hour ago, had a shower, had dinner, I’m just making sure nothing will surprise me at the shoot tomorrow. I also start at 10am tomorrow, which means I can have a bit of a lie in.

Hey, you said to email you on this one, I can’t flirt with you if I email you on the other one.

I’m excited.

Have a good night sweetheart.

Harry xx

\--

Harry turns off his laptop after replying and puts it back in its bag. He grabs the dishes and his phone, before turning off the living room lights. He puts the dishes in the sink, he’ll do them before he leaves tomorrow.

He heads to his bedroom, puts his phone down on the night stand, and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once done, he switches on the bedside lamp and switches off the main bedroom light and the bathroom light, before he climbs into bed, knackered.

He grabs his phone off the bedside table and checks his messages, of which amazingly doesn’t all come from the Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger. He opens them from recently received. The most recent one shouldn’t be a shocker, honestly.

~~

From: Lila-pad

To: Harry

_HARRY STYLES. You met a man? Why am I hearing about this through Ashton?_

_Ugh, he’s giving me incomplete information._

_Coffee, or tea date soon, yeah?_

_Miss you Froggy._

_Lila-pad x_

_P.S. Ash says 10am tomorrow._

~~

Harry giggles. The nicknames Lila and he had for each other. He’s got to love them, they’re best friends for a reason. He taps reply.

~~

From: Harry

To: Lila-pad

_I’m sorry love, it happened sort of out of the blue._

_Definitely, how’s Tuesday at 11?_

_I miss you too._

_See you then Lila-pad._

_Froggy x_

_P.S. Thank him for me, yeah?_

~~

He goes to the next one, it’s the weekly text from Gemma, while she’s studying in Manchester – their schedules have been clashing so much, so they haven’t skyped in a while.

~~

From: Gem

To: Harry

_Hey little bro,_

_How’s the shoot been going? See, I didn’t forget._

_Skype date soon, please?_

_I miss you._

_Mike says Hi._

_Love you H_

_G x_

~~

It’s weird how almost everyone he texts has a signature, and he loves it. He and Gemma decided on theirs together. He pulls a sad smile, he misses her as well.

~~

From: Harry

To: Gem

_Gem,_

_It’s been good, you’ll be happy to know that I asked Ash to become my assistant in addition to being my editor. Also, he’s planning on proposing soon (you might wanna talk him out of that)._

_Kidding._

_How’s Monday? Let’s call Mum & Robin too, yeah?_

_I’ve got a coffee/tea date with Lila on Tuesday._

_I miss you too Gem, so much._

_Tell him I say Hi back._

_Love you too Gem._

_H x_

~~

And of course there’s the two texts from his mum, worried of course, until she realises he had a shoot today.

~~

From: Mum

To: Harry

_Bubba,_

_Have a good day yeah? I hope you’re not pigging out on the couch again._

_Love you tons boo_

_Mum x_

~~

The next message comes after her missed call.

~~

From: Mum

To: Harry

_Oops. Forgot you had a shoot today._

_Tell me you **finally** employed someone to help you._

_Come home soon_

_x_

~~

Harry smiles and taps the reply icon.

~~

From: Harry

To: Mum

_Evening Mum,_

_Yeah I did, I asked Ashton._

_Skype session with Gem and I on Monday?_

_Soon_

_Love you Mum. Pass a “love you” to Robin as well._

_H x_

~~

Harry sighs in sadness, and his phone buzzes again. It’s the Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger again. He’s probably on his way back to London, or something. Harry opens his texts.

~~

From: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

To: Harry

_~~14 unread messages~~_

_Hope your day’s going good. If not, here’s my face. That ought to cheer you up yeah?_

_(picture attached)_

[https://www.instagram.com/p/BQS9dqTDFms/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=x2xqlf3qqpul](https://www.instagram.com/p/BQS9dqTDFms/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=x2xqlf3qqpul)

_-_

_On my way to me mum’s for the day._

_-_

_Which means I’ll probably have to stay off my phone, but I’ll sneak you a text when I can._

_-_

_This was the first day in a while that we all got off work, uni or school, well except for Dais and Pheebs. It was really fun, just to spend some time with family. Speaking of, I don’t know anything about yours?_

_-_

_Hint: Tell me about yours yeah?_

_-_

_Hope the shoot is going well so far – we never spoke about your photography a lot. Do you work alone? How long did it take to make it into the photography industry?_

_-_

**_\--missed voice call at 13:30--_ **

_-_

_Oops sorry, the twins had my phone._

_-_

_They probably just costed me my life by phoning you, because now everyone wants to know who Green Eyes & Dimples is._

_-_

_I’m now in for a lifetime of teasing from Lotts and Fiz. Thanks love._

_-_

_Oh great now me mum’s joined in._

_-_

_The things I go through for you._

_-_

_Having late lunch before I make my way back home._

_-_

_Hope you’re home already. I missed talking to you today._

_-_

_Just got in, going to take a shower now xx_

~~                                                 

Harry can’t help but smile and giggle at the fact that this stranger also got teased today. He also can’t believe he got blessed with his face. Harry sends him text after text.

~~

From: Harry

To: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

_Hello sweetcheeks_

_-_

_I’ve been home for almost two hours now._

_-_

_Your face did make my day, thank you for that._

_-_

_I’m glad that you had fun bub._

_-_

_Okay so my family, there’s my mum, my stepdad and my only sibling, my sister, Gemma. My mom and stepdad stay in Holmes Chapel, while Gem is studying at MU. I try to go home as often as I can on weekends if I’m not on set doing shoots or doing mini touches for Ashton, so he doesn’t have to edit each photo before he sends them off._

_-_

_I actually just asked my best friend to start working with me, other than just being my editor and agent, that’s Ashton. It took a while, but because Ashton is a well-known editor, he got me into the industry, almost without my permission actually. He used my Instagram feed as my portfolio to his manager, and here we are._

_-_

_Green eyes and dimples? Aww, I love it._

_-_

_I hope they didn’t torture you too much. You’ll be pleased to know that today, I had three people tease me about the man I met, and they can’t believe I still don’t know your name?_

_-_

_Hint: your name, please love?_

_-_

_I’ve got a later start tomorrow, but I’m so knackered that I’m already in bed._

-

_I missed talking to you today, as well._

~~

Harry starts up his Ed Sheeran playlist, while he picks up the novel on his bedside table. Before he starts reading though, he changes his alarm times to 08:15 and 09:20. He gets three messages while doing that, it confirmations from Lila, Gem and his mum, before his phone starts the incessant buzzing again. He puts the novel back down on the bedside table, after realising he probably won’t get much reading done tonight, because he’ll be talking to the Blue-Eyed Stranger.

~~

From: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

To: Harry

_(picture attached)_

[https://www.instagram.com/p/Bb7X6urFVNW/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=wluzqewkgk6](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bb7X6urFVNW/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=wluzqewkgk6)

_Here’s Dais, me and Pheebs from a couple of Christmases ago. (Yes I wore a sweatshirt on Christmas)_

_-_

_Can I see pics of your family? Just so I know how they look when you speak about them (even though they aren’t a lot). What’s Gemma studying at MU?_

_-_

_That’s an amazing friend you have there – did you know you always wanted to be a photographer or was it something you never thought you’d achieve and that’s why he used your Instagram profile as your portfolio? Do you own your own studio or do you work at one of the usual studios? (Sorry, I’m just super curious to get to know you)._

_-_

_Well, it’s better than **Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger** (kidding, I think)._

_-_

_Only three people know I exist in your life? It’s been a while since I’ve been teased by them all at once, and once Dais &Pheebs find out that you exist, they’ll probably tease me for longer than what I was teased for today. _

_-_

_Smooth, real smooth, baby cakes. Have our schedules lined up yet? I told you when we see each other again, I’ll tell you my name (maybe after a date or something?)._

_-_

_It’s Friday tomorrow, you deserve a later start (wait, does this mean you’re editing whole weekend?)_

_-_

_Still called brackets love._

~~

Harry smiles. It’s been a while since he had someone blow up his phone with messages, he’s missed it. Harry types his replies.

~~

From: Harry

To: Cute Blue-Eyed Stranger

_Quick question, how is your entire family so beautiful? Like everyone is literally flawless._

_-_

_(I’m not judging – at least it’s not one of those Christmas jumpers)_

_-_

_(picture attached)_

[https://www.instagram.com/p/BcDfQjdhfxp/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1d7md99yti19w](https://www.instagram.com/p/BcDfQjdhfxp/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1d7md99yti19w)

_Sure bub. Here’s Gem and my mum. My step dad is normally the ones taking photos (but I think I have one of them at one of their friend’s weddings – let me look for it quickly)._

_-_

_(picture attached)_

[https://www.instagram.com/p/BVpjThzlToG/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=33ot6jz0osdqt](https://www.instagram.com/p/BVpjThzlToG/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=33ot6jz0osdqt)

_-_

_Found it._

_-_

_Gem is doing a degree to become a journalist, she’s got a blog started – but she wants to do something bigger._

_-_

_Yeah, Ash is the best. The thing about me becoming a photographer – it always felt too good to be true, and also I wasn’t really confident in my skills. And he called my Instagram aesthetically pleasing enough to be considered a portfolio, and his manager loves it (she called it a contemporary portfolio because it’s not on paper). When I do studio shots, I usually do it at Lila Studios, which Ash owns – he named it after his girlfriend (soon to be fiancée), I guess, somehow he always knew they’d be forever. Uhm, I want to own a studio eventually, but Ash doesn’t mind me using his. We might buy a bigger one together (since Ash is helping me now with the photography as well), but we’ll probably keep the name the same. Unless Lila has a problem with it (which I highly doubt, but you gotta be prepared if something like this is to happen)._

_-_

_Hey, would you prefer **Blue Eyes & Cheekbones**? _

_-_

_Actually you know what don’t answer that, it’s changed to that already._

_-_

_I haven’t spoken to the other people (who are important in my life) about you yet, I mean, it’s not something you tell them over text. I’m skyping my mum, Robin & Gem on Monday – so I’ll tell them then. Lila found out because Ash told her when he got home today. So calm your farm – they’ll know eventually._

_-_

_Well, how’s a late lunch on Monday? Does that work for you? If it doesn’t we can work something out, yeah?_

_-_

_Unfortunately yes, I’ll need a break though ;) how about we have a quick stroll through St James Park on Saturday morning before I dive into editing with Ashton? It’s before Monday? Uhm, unless you’re going home for the weekend? Ugh I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to._

_-_

_Fuck, I didn’t mean it like I don’t want to see you._

_~~_

Harry shakes his head in disbelief unable to comprehend how he texted that to this stranger. “Dive” by Ed Sheeran starts playing, which leaves Harry with the choice to hum softly along until he sees the _three dots_ which indicate that Blue-Eyes  & Cheekbones is typing.

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_Uhm, I don’t know? But you’re asking me about mine when your family is equally as flawless?_

-

_(I was forced to wear those as a child, Mum sort of resents it now)_

-

_What’s her blog on? I’ve got friends that work in the media industry, if you and she’s okay with it, I could share her blog with them? Because they’re always looking for fresh voices._

_-_

_Thank God, Ashton is straight. I thought he was stealing you from under my nose. I hope they last forever. It sounds like they’re meant to be? I haven’t seen any of your work, not that I know of, but I can assume you’re good. Wait I remember seeing **photographed by Harry something, and editing by Ashton Irwin**..  Holy shit. Is that the same Harry I’m speaking to now? Did you do the promotion shots for the Hyde Park Festival that BBC Radio 2 is hosting?? Contemporary portfolio? I like it, especially because we live in a technologically advancing world. _

_-_

**_Blue Eyes & Cheekbones_ ** _?I love it._

_-_

_You’re in luck, I took Monday off, lunch at 15:30? At our café?_

_-_

_Baby, calm down. Of course I want to see you, I wouldn’t mind seeing you on both days though? How about a walk through Hyde Park instead? Say 9?_

_~~_

Harry squeals in delight because now he gets to see the man twice in a span of a number of days. His jaw is actually in pain from smiling so much. Harry types out multiple responses.

~~

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

_Let’s just agree that both our families are flawless yeah?_

_-_

_(Me too – Thank God Mum grew out of it as well)._

_-_

_Her blog’s pretty well known – it’s just_ [ _www.gemma-annestyles.blogspot.com_ ](http://www.gemma-annestyles.blogspot.com) _, she writes about anything that annoys her about society, but she does it from all points of view – which was something I encouraged her to do, because everyone in society doesn’t have the same opinions as her, and it’s better to cater for everyone than for just one part of society don’t you think? My favourite blog post she did was one on the lgbtq+ community – it’s one of her most read blog posts. I’ll text her and let you know what she thinks about it._

_-_

_Oh my fucking God, I knew you were getting jealous, even though there’s no reason to be. If you want, my Instagram account is @golden.boy94, uhm – maybe. Yes, I’m Harry Styles. That’s what she liked about it, like it’s a smart way to always keep it updated and such._

_-_

_Oh hush._

_-_

_I’d love that. Meet at the entrance you usually leave through?_

_-_

_Pfft. What makes you think I’m not calm? Yeah? I’d very much like that. See you on Saturday then._

~~

Once Harry sends the messages, he minimizes that chat, and texts Gemma.

~~

From: Harry

To: Gem

_Hey Gem, want to hop on FaceTime for a sec? Want to ask you a quick question?_

_H x_

~~

Gemma’s response is a facetime call, which pauses his music. He swipes to answer the call.

~~

“Hey Gem”

“Baby bro, wasup?”

“Uhm...”

“Spit it out Haz”

Harry takes a deep breath and rushes out his sentence.

“IsortametthisguyinStJamesParkandwevebeentextingeversincetogettoknoweachotherandheworksincustomerserviceatacompanybuthehasmatesinthemediaworldandbecausehewantedtoknowaboutmyfamilyitoldhimyourestudyingjournalismatMUandthatyouhaveablogandhewantedtoknowwhatkindofwritingyoudoonyourblogssoIlinkedhimtoitandhewantstoknowifitsokaythathepassesonthelinktohisfriends?” 

Harry sighs once his done.

“Can you repeat that? Maybe slower this time? So I can actually understand you?” 

“I sort of met this guy in St James Park and we’ve been texting each other ever since to get to know one another and he works in customer service at a company but he has mates in the media world and because he wanted to know about my family I told him you’re studying journalism at MU and that you have a blog and he wanted to know what kind of writing you do on your blog so I linked him to it and he wants to know if it’s okay that he passes the link on to his friends?”

Harry blocks his hears because he knows what’s about to happen. Gemma shrieks her response.

“Harry Edward Styles. You met a guy? And when was I going to find out about this one? Harry, what if it doesn’t work out – wait that look, you’re so far gone for him already aren’t ya? Haz, if he’s willing to do it without you owing him in return, then please. I’d love to get criticism from someone in the media world.”

“Gem, I was going to tell you and Mum on Monday during our skype call, but how would I explain if someone from one of the media companies call you, and you don’t know how they found your blog hey? I am, he’s funny, he’s gorgeous, all of which I’ll explain on Monday. I’d probably owe him a date, but that’s not really a tough task to endure.”

“That’s true. Okay, I won’t tell Mum until our call on Monday. I can’t wait for the details. Yeah, of course it isn’t. Thank you for this Haz, I owe you big time.”

“No you don’t Gem, let’s hope it works out though yeah? Chat to you on Monday. Sweet dreams. Love you Gem-Gem”

“Ugh, you hardly call me that anymore, I thought you forgot about it. You too bro. Love you more.”

They hang up and Harry sees the texts from Blue-Eyes and Cheekbones filling his screen. He resumes his playlist and opens the texts.

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_Sure love, if that makes you happy._

_-_

_It is better to cater for everyone – I agree. I’ll give it a read during lunch tomorrow – I’d read it now, but I don’t want to stop talking to you. Please let me know._

_-_

_Me jealous? Where? I’ll scroll through your Instagram then (without liking anything until you know my name because.. my account has my name in so…). I love the shots you took, they’re amazing. And you didn’t want to pursue photography, because you thought you weren’t good? Holy shit Harold. You’re amazing._

_-_

_It’s a date._

_-_

_The fact that you’re probably blushing red and flustered. See you then_

~~

Harry types his replies.

~~

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

_I just got off FaceTime with her actually. So she knows about you now too – are you happy? She says she’d appreciate it so much – I would too. I’ll make it up to you with another date in the near future, yeah?_

_-_

_Okay, yes I am flustered – how can I not be when you say stuff like that? Ugh, just tell me your name please? Thank you so much bub. I appreciate it._

_-_

_Yes, it is._

_-_

_I can’t wait._

_-_

_Love – is it okay if I cut tonight’s conversation short? I’m knackered._

~~

Harry sends his replies when his eyes start falling sleepy, so he stops the music. His phone pings incessantly. Harry instantly smiles and opens the texts.

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_I’m ecstatic love. Really? I think my friends will love her writing. Of course, you will :)_

_-_

_You’re cute._

_-_

_Yes baby, you deserve some rest._

_-_

_Sweet dreams Princess._

~~

Harry types out a single response.

~~

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

_I can smell the sarcasm. Yes please. You think?_

_Ugh, I’m going to sleep._

_You too sweet cheeks._

_H x_

~~

Harry turns his phone to silent, and plugs it in to charge. He sets it down on the bedside table, he switches off the bedside lamp and snuggles into his covers to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry wakes up to his alarm tone, feeling cheery – want to know why? It is day 4 of his 3-5 day delivery – which means he is finally getting his new pair of boots today because it always gets delivered on day 4. He heads to the bathroom to take a shower, wash his hair and brush his teeth. Once he’s done in the shower, he goes to his closet and pulls out another pair of his favourite pairs of black skinny jeans and his blue _Pink Floyd_ t-shirt. He puts on his white converse and grabs his phone off the night stand. He heads to the kitchen to see that he could still have a light breakfast. He grabs the lunch box sized pre-packed fruit salad out of the fridge and finishes it. His next alarm goes off at 9:20 – the alarm that tells him to head out. He picks up his laptop bag and grabs his car keys off the table near the door and slips his phone into his back pocket as he locks the door to his apartment.

He greets Abigail on the way out as she wishes him a “good luck, dear”. He heads to the parking lot behind the building and heads to his car. He puts the laptop bag on the floor by the passenger seat and gets into the driver’s seat and heads out of the parking lot and on his way to the shoot. As the studio he’s using isn’t a long drive, Harry gets there in fifteen minutes. Since they got the lighting set up yesterday, there’s only minimal tweaks that need to be done for the close up shot.

He grabs the laptop bag before he gets out of the car and Ashton greets him by the door.

 

“Morning H, there’s a cuppa in the studio.”

“Morning Ash, thank goodness. I didn’t have time to have a cuppa this morning.”

“Uhm, yeah I didn’t get it. You know I usually only get a cuppa when we have an early start. But a certain blue-eyed man hand delivered it this morning like about 10 minutes before you got here.” 

Harry stutters out a “What?”

“Yeah, he’s a great guy – he said good luck, which means he knows about the engagement and so does Gemma apparently. Thank you for that, by the way. I’m glad you have him in your life, your face lights up when we speak about him. I was the overprotective best friend just so you know.”

Harry shakes his head.

“Oh god, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to blurt it out to him, he was getting jealous, so I thought telling him you’re about to propose might calm him down. As for Gemma, that’s your baby – how could you not tell your best friend? Like she literally introduced me to you, and you to Lila.”

Ashton bursts out laughing.

“He thought, that you and I? Oh my goodness!”

Ash stops laughing and says, “Uhm, yeah, I don’t have an answer to the second one. I suppose I’ll thank you without the sarcasm this time, because I didn’t know how to ask Gemma for her approval an-”

Harry cuts him off and says, “You’re kidding me right? Gemma would marry you two herself, if she could. Honestly though, you’ve got nothing to be nervous about.”

 

They enter the studio as they were talking. Harry makes a beeline for the cuppa. He takes a sip and sighs dramatically. Ashton glances up at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“He bought me his usual.”

“And? What’s wrong with his usual?”

“He takes milk.”

Ash frowns.

“And he also takes two sugars.”

Ash scowls again.

“I take it you’re not a fan, but doesn’t he know your order? Why would he give you his usual?”

“We’ve sort of got this thing going to see who can admit that the other’s cuppa is better. So this is his way of convincing me.”

Harry shakes his head fondly and gets his laptop set up and linked to the cameras.

“You two are too much.”

 

Harry gets an idea just then.

“Hey Ash, do you want to take all the shots of today? It’s not many today, we got the bulk of it out of the way yesterday.”

Ash gapes at Harry.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I am. I mean, I’ll give you tips and stuff – if you want me to. I want you to explore your styles. Other than that, I’m a fly on the wall.”

“Okay yeah. I’d appreciate your opinions. Thank you so much H.”

“Don’t thank me, you earned this.”

Ashton smiles in gratitude. Harry checks the time on his laptop – he’s got time to check his mail and messages, while Ash gets everything set up to the way he’s used to, which is like two or three minimal changes from Harry’s usual setup. As Harry scrolls through his mail, there’s the usual daily emails from his favourite UK stores. A mail from Louis Tomlinson puts an end to his scrolling.

\--

From: [louis.tomlinson91@gmail.com](mailto:louis.tomlinson91@gmail.com)

To: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

Subject: RE: **Have a good day**

I’m glad you have a later start. 

But that didn’t mean stop complaining now did it? Speaking of, did your parcel arrive yet?

You too love.

Louis xx

\--

Harry taps reply and starts typing.

\--

From: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

To: [louis.tonlinson91@hotmail.com](mailto:louis.tonlinson91@hotmail.com)

Subject: RE: **Have a good day**

 

Hey love,

I just got your mail, my phone doesn’t pick up when I get new mails, and it’s very annoying. I gave the reins for today’s shots to my editor, who I asked to join me in the photography business permanently (so maybe I’ll blast your mail instead, probably not though because he’s still starting out – and our clients for this shoot are intense).

Oh my god really? What would I complain to you about when nothing’s gone wrong? No, it should be delivered by today, fingers crossed.

Have a beautiful day bubba.

Harry xx

\--

Once he sends the mail, he minimizes the mail – and brings up their editing software. He leaves that open as the client is to show up soon. He pulls out his phone to see messages from Blue Eyes & Cheekbones. He shakes his head to hide his smile.

\--

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_I just read the piece you recommended, holy shit. Your sister is so fucking intelligent. My friends are going to fight over her._

_-_

_Get some rest love_

_-_

_I see we’re back to signing off our texts, are we Harold?_

_xx_

~~

These were the messages that came through after Harry fell asleep last night. Then there’s the texts from this morning.

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_Morning sweetheart. Did you like your surprise?_

_-_

_Also, Ash – he seems nice. Did he enjoy his cuppa? I just ordered our usual (but I put your name on mine, because I didn’t want you to burn your tongue again this week)._

_-_

_I’ve got work now. I’ll message you during lunch, to let you know what my friends think._

_Have a beautiful day, baby cakes._

_xx_

~~

Harry smiles and begins typing and sending numerous replies.

~~

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

_Morning beautiful._

_-_

_Sorry, I fell asleep as soon as I sent the message saying sweet dreams. Thank you, I’ll pass the message on to her._

_-_

_It’s only going to be in our last texts for the evening yeah?_

_-_

_Thank you so much for my cuppa. I grimaced a bit, but I didn’t know you got Ash some too. You’re the sweetest._

_-_

_Did Ash intimidate you? He’s just being overprotective._

_-_

_You too, love._

_Text you later._

_H x_

~~

Once he sends the last reply, he puts his phone away, just as the clients walk in. Harry grabs the clipboard and does Ash’s job instead.

 

“Hi guys and girls, for the close up shots, I’ve asked Ashton to take them, because he’s exploring his photography styles. Please go easy on him, I’ll be sitting in the editing chair, and I’ll give him tips and stuff, don’t forget to have fun, and to be happy.” 

They all cheer, like they all agree it’s about time Ashton starts getting to do shots by himself. Harry smiles at him in encouragement.

“They believe in you, you’ve got this.”

Turns out Ash barely needs tips, which Harry knew, because Ashton is good, better than him, most of the time – why he decides to do the editing part, he’ll never understand – but now, they’re on equal platforms so they can share the work. Before he knows it, lunch is upon them, the models get another hour lunch, because it’s a short day so why not?

Ash brings their water and sandwiches to the table and grabs the seat next to him. They finish their sandwiches in silence, before Ash speaks up as he grabs his water.

 

“Haz, quick question?”

“What’s up Ash?”

“You haven’t been criticising me much? Is it because we’re mates or?”

Harry shakes his head with a smile.

“There’s nothing wrong with what you’re doing. You’re a better shot, better than me, most of the time. You know what you’re doing.”

Ash stares at him in disbelief.

“You think I’m better than you?”

“I don’t think. I know you are. Why you picked editing – god only knows.”

“Uhm, thank you. That means a lot coming from you. I don’t know, actually, but now we can share the workload of both aspects yeah?”

“Of course. Uhm, I almost forgot _he_ wants to know if you enjoyed your cuppa?”

Ash bursts out laughing.

“You see this is why I was confused earlier when yours had milk in. Yes, I did. Thank him again for me will ya?”

“He didn’t know what to order you, so he got our usual and gave you mine and gave me his. Luckily you take yours the same or else you’d be drinking his version of a perfect cuppa.”

Harry giggles, but he still can’t believe that Blue Eyes & Cheekbones bought them their morning tea.

“Oh thank god, well now you can tell him that I take my tea the same so he’s earned some points in my book”

“Oh yeah, what did you say to him?”

“I just told him to take care of you, and that he makes you the happiest than what I’ve seen in a while.”

“Uh huh, and?”

“I told him I’d kick his arse if he broke your heart, which is standard best friend protocol.”

Harry shakes his head in amusement.

“Thank you for that. You’ve got to get back to work, go!”

With a mock salute, Ashton says, “Yes boss”

 

Harry’s phone buzzes and he looks to see texts from Blue Eyes & Cheekbones. Harry smiles and Ash just sighs “Oh God, that’s him again isn’t it?”

“Hush, and start working.”

Harry opens his texts.

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_Hope you slept well baby._

_-_

_Yeah, that works._

_-_

_I just wanted to make your day start a little better than normal._

_-_

_No, of course not. He’s just protective. You’re lucky to have him._

_-_

_My friends love Gem’s writing. They’re actually arguing to see who she’ll work with more. I think you should let her know that my friends are interested. And maybe when we meet up tomorrow – I can give a more in depth explanation of each magazine that my friends run, although I have an inkling of which one she’ll choose._

_-_

_Thank you princess._

_~~_

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

_I did, thank you. I hope you did too._

_-_

_It started great, thank you for that._

_-_

_Nah, Lila’s lucky to have him. And I’m lucky to have them._

_-_

_Oh my god, are you serious? I’ll let her know. I’d like that – you see, I’d give you her number and stuff to talk to her about it, but why would I allow her to know your name before I do? See you tomorrow, petal._

_~~_

Harry closes his chat with Blue Eyes & Cheekbones and scrolls to Gem’s name.

 

“Hey Ash, I’m going to step outside for a quick phone call. Be back in a few.” 

Ashton shoots him a thumbs up and continues giving the model cues while he takes shots.

 

Harry steps outside and presses call on Gemma’s contact.The phone rings twice before she answers. 

“Harry?” 

“Hey Gem, why do you sound so confused?”

“Uhm, we normally schedule phone calls and such, why are you calling?”

“I can’t call you without it being scheduled? I have news.”

“Of course you can, H. What news? Tell me.”

“So the guy I met, the guy who has friends in the media industry? You remember him right?”

“Yeah, and what did he say?”

“Kay, so I recommended my favourite piece, the LGBTQ+ community one, and he loves it. He said that you’re so fucking intelligent and that his friends will fight over you.”

“Ugh Harry, there’s better pieces than that one. I sound so unexperienced in that one. But hey, if that’s the compliment I got – pass a thank you on to him. Anything else?”

“I spoke to him five minutes ago, and he wants you to know that his friends are arguing over who gets the honour of working with you. They’re very interested. I’ll give you a better description of each one, after I see him tomorrow.”

“Oh my gosh. Are you serious? I want an update as soon as possible. Thank you so much for this, bro.”

“Yes, I’ll let you know after I’m done with the editing tomorrow. Got to get back to the shoot. Also, maybe let Ash know that you’re okay with him proposing. Uhm, he had this look – like the look that comes up when he’s about to have a panic attack.”

“What? Why? Yeah, okay. I’ll give him a call as soon as I get home. Chat to you on Monday yeah?”

“Yeah, of course. Bye Gem. Love you”

“Love you too, bro.”

They hang up the call and Harry goes back inside. As he gets into the studio he sees the models packing up and glances at his watch to see the time, 15:15. He was on the phone for so long? It couldn’t have been. The models shout their goodbyes as they leave.

 

Ashton turns to him as the last model left the studio.

“How’d I do boss?” 

“Ugh, are you going to keep calling me boss? You did amazing, I’m impressed. The only shots that need editing are probably the ones I’ve taken.”

“It’s fun boss. I’m kidding. I’ll stop soon enough, once I’m over the fact that I’m actually working with you. Stop it, let’s pack up.”

He helps Ashton pack up the camera equipment and carries it to Ashton’s office. They pack up the rest quickly, because the laptop and memory cards go into his laptop bag. He slips the memory cards into their case and slips the case into the laptop bag.

 

“All done?"

“Yeah, I am Ash. Let’s go.”

They walk towards the exit.

“You wanna do the editing, H?”

“Yeah, like I said, it’ll just be my shots that need tweaking anyway. Maybe use the time off to plan your proposal, kidding. Hey, uhm, Gem’s gonna call you soon, yes I told her to, but everything she’ll say, she’ll mean.”

“Hush. I might actually do that. I need to ask you something about the engagement, now that you mention it. I’ll let you know when and where I’m planning on proposing – what I want is for you to record and photograph the proposal please. I’ll even pay you for doing it.”

“Wait. You’re serious? Mate, I’d be honoured. And I’m doing it for free.”

 

They reach Harry’s car, just as Ashton starts protesting.

“Harry, that’s not what I want.”

“Ash, consider it my wedding present to you. And Lila, you know, eventually.”

“Ugh okay, thank you. What did you say about Gem?”

“I said, she’ll give you a call soon. She’s just gonna reassure you that she’s not upset about you wanting to propose.”

Ashton lets out a frustrated sigh and says, “Harry, why would you tell her?”

Harry smiles lightly, “You were feeling insecure, and I might know you long, but she knows you longer – she’s the one better suited to handle your insecurities, other than Lila, because I didn’t properly know you at the time all your insecurities came to the surface. And if we’re honest, you can’t really discuss proposal planning with Lila, so Gem’s there for that too.”

“How’d you know? I miss her tons. I hope she visits soon."

“You made a face earlier, and I figured best to call Gem. Also, the guy that brought our drinks this morning, he has friends who work in the media industry, and I sent him a link to one of Gem’s blog posts and he loved it so much that he passed it on to his friends. And he told me just before I phoned Gem that they’re interested in working with her. So it was a good opportunity to talk about both things to her.”

“Thank you for that, Harry. Also woah, that’s amazing news. It’s going to be tough to find a job, once she finishes her studies next month. I know her blog is well-known, but there’s very little jobs in the industry she wants to go into. I hope this works out well for her.”

“Always Ash. Yeah, she’s ecstatic, and I’m happy he offered to share her work. I’d probably owe him a date, but c’mon, that’s not gonna be a tough task to endure.”

Ashton bursts out laughing.

“Oh my god. You’re so gone for this boy already.”

Harry giggles and opens his car door.

“Ugh shut up. See you soon. Give my love to Lila.”

“Yeah, I will. I heard you’ve got a coffee date with her on Tuesday.”

“I do, you’re welcome to join us, but I’m pretty sure you’re gonna say that you’re si-”

“Sick of your face. I’ll meet up with Josh and the guys. She misses you, and she’ll probably skin me alive if I show up.”

Harry cackles, “Oh my god, okay. Say Hey to the guys for me. Bye Ash.”

“Yeah, ‘course. Bye H.”

 

Harry gets in his car and drives home. He arrives home in less than 10 minutes. He parks his car, grabs his laptop bag and heads to the lobby of his apartment building.

He stops by the front desk to have a chat with Abigail.

“Hey sweetheart, how was your shoot?”

“Afternoon, it was good. I had Ashton do all the photos that needed to be taken today – to see how well he copes – he nailed it. We ended ahead of schedule.”

“That’s amazing Harry. Any plans for this weekend?”

Harry shakes his head.

“Not much, going for a mini date through Hyde Park tomorrow morning and then editing whole weekend – so if you don’t see me after 10 tomorrow morning, you know why.”

“Mini-date? With the stranger from the park?”

“Yeah, we’re just going to walk and talk for a bit, before I dive into editing.”

Abigail giggles and says, “That’s great, I hope you find out his name after tomorrow.”

“Uhm, we’ll see. He’s pretty stubborn.”

“I’ll keep my fingers crossed. Oh, here’s your mail. Might wanna check your cubicle as well.”

Harry’s smile gets bigger if that’s even possible, as he makes his way to his cubicle and unlocks it. He pulls the box out of the cubicle and sees the YSL symbol on and he squeals. He locks his cubicle again and goes back to the front desk.

As Abigail places the rest of his mail on the box, she says, “I take it your shoes arrived.”

“I guess so. Thank you for keeping my mail. Enjoy the rest of your day Abigail.”

“You too, Harry.”

Harry takes the stairs up to his apartment. As soon as he is through the door, he puts the package with his mail and keys on the table next to the door. He then toes off his shoes and puts his laptop bag on the couch and makes a beeline to the bathroom for a shower.

After his shower, he puts on one of his old t-shirts and his plaid pyjama pants. He heads to the kitchen, and puts the kettle on for his cuppa. He makes his tea, as soon as the kettle finishes boiling. He grabs his tea and puts it on the coffee table. He grabs his mail from today and yesterday to open and goes to sit on the couch. He takes a sip of his tea and swears.

He skims through the mail, and sees that they’re the usual monthly mails he gets, rates, payslip from the last month – nothing out of the ordinary. He drops the mail onto the table and then opens the package from YSL. He tries to contain his excitement because his boots are finally here. Before he gets to the boots, he sees a note with a £250 voucher – Harry sighs and shakes his head in disbelief.

_With compliments from YSL._

_Hope you have something in mind to buy with this voucher._

_~YSL London_

_P.S. See you soon._

Harry gasps. Louis did not. Even after Harry got his address wrong. This man is too much for him. Harry puts the note down on the coffee table and takes out his boots. He has to bite his tongue to stop him from screaming in delight. He decides to Instagram his boots – which he thinks he deserves because he’s waited so long for them.

When he’s done, he pulls his laptop out of his bag and wakes it up from sleep mode. He opens his mail and types out a new mail.

\--

From: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

To: [louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com](mailto:louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com)

Subject: **You’re a cheeky monkey**

 

Hi love, 

You cheeky bugger.

I got my boots. Thank you for helping me out during this time.

I also got your note. I feel like if I say I’m sending it back, you’ll actually hand deliver it, so I guess…

Thank you so much, even though I got my address wrong.

See you soon, indeed.

Harry xx

\--

He grabs his cuppa as his laptop pings, signalling new mails. He drinks it as he scrolls through the new mails. Some late daily deals, from his favourite American sites. The newest one is a reply to the mail he just sent to Louis.

\--

From: [louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com](mailto:louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com)

To: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

Subject: RE: **You’re a cheeky monkey**

 

Hey bub, 

I’m glad you did. If you’ve got any future problems just put my name in the subject line with your order number and I’ll get it sorted out as soon as possible.

I did say you’d get one, I just didn’t specify that you’d get one regardless.

Also, it’s a thank you for being one of the nicest customers ever.

You’re welcome, sweetheart.

I can’t wait.

Louis xx

\--

From: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

To: [louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com](mailto:louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com)

Subject: RE: **You’re a cheeky monkey**

 

Will do, hun.

Oh my gosh, you’re impossible.

I’d always complain to you if I get the same service every time.

Harry xx

\--

Harry sent his reply and switched off his laptop, because he’ll be staring at the screen whole day tomorrow. He finishes his tea and heads back to the kitchen since he’s feeling hungry. He decides to have avocado on toast for dinner, with another cuppa. As he makes his toast, his phone vibrates on end – that means that _Blue Eyes & Cheekbones_ is on his way home. He pulls out his phone, and sees texts from Gem, Ash, Lila and _Blue Eyes & Cheekbones_.

He opens the texts.

~~

From: Gem

To: Harry

_Hey H,_

_Just an update on Ash, he’s doing better than earlier – I smoothed it over. He was getting cold feet about asking me if it was okay. He misses me, I think I need to do a road trip tomorrow to you – I guess that’s me letting you know I’m crashing on your couch tomorrow evening._

_-_

_I’m going straight to him, we both need a best friend day – I’ll spend tomorrow evening with you though._

_-_

_See you tomorrow._

_Love you H._

_G x_

~~

Harry smiles, knowing it was the right call to bring Gem, and types a reply.

~~

From: Harry

To: Gem

_Hey Gem,_

_Thank you for letting me know. That means *I’m crashing on the couch, you know you’re getting the bed._

_-_

_You both deserve a break, take your time – I’ll be editing whole day._

_-_

_Drive safely._

_Love you more Gem._

_H x_

~~

Harry can’t believe he’ll have his sister in his arms tomorrow. He reads his other text.

~~

From: Ash

To: Harry

_Thank you for calling Gem – hearing her voice was so great._

_I owe you one._

_Have a great day editing tomorrow._

_Cheers_

_Ash x_

~~

From: Harry

To: Ash

_Of course bro. You need to take a breather._

_No you don’t, I was worried – so I called the one person, other than Lila, who could make it better._

_Thanks Ash._

_Have a fantastic weekend._

_H x_

~~

The next message is from Lila. He reads it as his toast pops.

~~

From: Lila-pad

To: Harry

_H,_

_I forgot to thank you for letting Ashton help you, you’re quite stubborn when you need to admit you need help, you know that right?_

_-_

_Ash had a bad day today, yeah? He didn’t say much when he got home. I properly figured it out because Gem told me she might come visit tomorrow. They need to see each other – their skype calls have gotten less since she’s started her honours at the beginning of this year._

_-_

_I’ll keep it a surprise if you want me to, let me know, so I can plan my day to let them see each other._

_-_

_See you on Tuesday bubba._

_Love you tons_

_Lila-pad x_

~~

Harry smiles, he is so lucky to be blessed with these friends. He puts avocado on his toast and makes his cuppa. He slips his phone back into his pocket as he takes his supper to the lounge and puts it down on the coffee table. He grabs the TV remote and switches the TV on – he decides to watch _Safe Haven_ while he enjoys his dinner and answers his texts.

He types out a response to Lila, while he nibbles on his toast.

~~

From: Harry

To: Lila-pad

_L,_

_It’s a pleasure. The work pressure was too much._

_-_

_Yeah, it was something I couldn’t stop, and Gem came to mind, because she knows him better and longer. I’m sorry I should’ve called you._

_I said the same thing, I think he misses her as well._

_-_

_She’s coming through tomorrow, spending the night on my couch apparently._

_-_

_Can’t wait._

_Love you more_

_Froggy x_

~~

Just as Harry sent his reply to Lila, his phone buzzed again. It’s a reply from Gemma.

~~

From: Gem

To: Harry

_I’m older, of course, I’m getting the bed._

_Good luck with the editing._

_Always._

_G x_

~~

Harry finishes his toast and sips his tea, while reading the texts from _Blue Eyes & Cheekbones_.

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_\--5 unread messages--_

_I did, yeah._

_-_

_Always, well, like whenever I can._

_-_

_You’re both lucky (you and Lila)._

_-_

_Yes, I’m serious. Wait, you still don’t know my name? Heck I thought Ashton would’ve told you. Pass a thank you to him for not spoiling the fun._

_-_

_Can’t wait buttercup._

~~

Harry stares in disbelief. He types out replies.

~~

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

_Yeah, we are. We should thank Gem for bringing him into our lives._

_-_

_Okay, that’s cool I suppose i.e. He is so dead when I see him again._

~~

Harry sends Ashton a text, almost immediately after he sends his replies off.

~~

From: Harry

To: Ash

_ASHTON FLETCHER IRWIN! You’re getting very good at keeping secrets aren’t you?_

_-_

_You know his name and you didn’t tell me._

_-_

_Consider my offer to take your proposal photos revoked (I’m kidding)._

_-_

_He says thank you for not spoiling the fun. I have a feeling that together you’re gonna be trouble._

_-_

_Anyway, enjoy your weekend._

_-_

_H x_

~~

His phone buzzes again, just as the end credits of _Safe Haven_ start rolling. He takes his last sip of tea and reads the text message.

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_Gem introduced you both? That’s amazing._

_-_

_I’m smiling so big right now, I can’t believe he didn’t tell you._

_-_

_How was the shoot today?_

~~

Harry stops the movie, switches off the TV and picks up the dishes and takes them to the sink. When he’s done with rinsing the dishes, he heads to the lounge and picks up his journal and then heads to his bedroom. He lays his phone and journal down on the bedside table, and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth and put his hair into a bun.

Once he’s done, he gets into bed, and replies to the text.

~~

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

_Yeah, she did. She’s coming for a visit tomorrow. Ash almost had a panic attack at work, so I let her know, because she’s his best friend, and he can’t really discuss proposal plans with Lila now, can he? But because Gem’s currently doing her Honours at MU and Ashton’s working in London, they barely see each other or skype call because they’re both so busy._

_-_

_The shoot was good, I had Ashton do the shots today, just to see if he’d cope – he took me by surprise, he nearly got every shot with the first picture he took of each look. How was work, babe?_

~~

Harry’s phone buzzes, it’s a message from Ashton.

~~

From: Ash

To: Harry

_Oops, you never asked, so I didn’t tell. Also, this is quite fun, knowing his name while you don’t._

_I can’t wait to get to know him better._

_You too H_

_Ash x_

~~

Harry just shakes his head in amusement and closes his chat with Ashton. While waiting for Blue Eyes & Cheekbones texts him, he decides to do some writing. He flips to the next clean page after the last page he used and starts writing.

_And as the daisies grow_

_My heart grows along_

_Petal by petal_

_Heartbeat after heartbeat_

_You smile wider and so do I_

_And as the daisies grow_

_And the sun beams a little brighter_

_I look at you and I know_

_~Daises_

Harry rereads what he’s just written and he feels a little proud. He’s never been confident in his writing, but he loves how simple this poem has turned out. He’s about to doodle some daisies around the poem, when his phone buzzes. He puts the journal next to him on the bed, and grabs his phone.

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_Oh my gosh, I hope Ash is feeling better now. That’s great news, seems like they both need the break to see each other. Distance between two friends who are always busy is something that can tear a friendship apart, so I’m glad she’s coming for a visit._

_-_

_Not a lot of editing for you to do this weekend then? Work was good, it went by fast._

_-_

_Sorry baby cakes, I was in the shower._

_~~_

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

_He’s doing better, yeah. Gem said he was getting cold feet about telling her about the proposal, and for some reason or other he thought that Gem wouldn’t be okay with it. Main reason why she’s coming for a visit this weekend – because once Ashton gets a thing in his head, the only way is sort of to talk him out of it, but in person, and it must be the person the thing is about. I’ll see her tomorrow evening, after she spends the day with him._

_-_

_It’s just the shots we took yesterday that I need to scroll through tomorrow and see if there’s editing needed, and I need to delete the extra shots that were taken, before I send it off to Ashton, so he can send them to our client._

_-_

_It’s no problem, petal._

~~

His phone buzzes again. He’s surprised that it’s a text from Lila.

~~

From: Lila-pad

To: Harry

_No it’s okay, I would’ve called Gem too._

_-_

_You know you’re giving her your bed. Great, it’s a binging TV series day tomorrow._

_-_

_Me neither. Miss you tons._

_No, you don’t._

_Lila-pad x_

~~

Harry smiles. Thank goodness he made the right choice. He sends her a heart emoji. His phone buzzes again signalling another text.

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_I’m glad he’s feeling better. I understand that, Tommy – Lotts boyfriend is the same._

_-_

_I hope it’s not too much work, love. You deserve to have a weekend too love._

~~

Harry smiles, it’s nice to know someone who can relate to it.

~~

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

_Yeah, it’s tough. Because most of the time he gets a thing in his head, it’s about Gem or Lila – and somehow I’m almost always the one that’s there when’s he’s about to have a panic attack. I’m just lucky enough to know almost immediately who to call, when it happens._

_-_

_I don’t think it would be. I think it’ll be great either way._

~~

Harry starts his “Bedtime 3” playlist on shuffle and “Skinny Love” by Birdy starts playing. He pulls up his journal again as inspiration floods his mind.

_Every night the brightest star in the sky_

_winks at me and When grey clouds my_

_mind you’re still there._

_When the sun rises the world lights up as_

_your eyes do when they lock with mine._

His phone buzzes, and decides he has written enough for the night, and puts his journal on the bedside table.  He opens his text.

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_With Tommy, it’s similar – but it’s always thoughts about him not being good enough for Lotts, it almost always happens as they’re approaching a significant date on their dating calendar - like the year mark, or the next half year mark, sometimes it happens when it’s close to their birthdays because he can’t figure out what to get her or how does he show his thanks to her. The only difference is that Lottie’s always around him, so it can disappear faster._

_-_

_Hey love, I’m sorry to cut our conversation short tonight, but I’m knackered – I’ve got to get my beauty rest for our stroll tomorrow._

~~

Harry types his reply.

~~

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

_I’m glad he’s got her to help him through it._

_Like you need it, I swear you probably wake up every day looking good._

_Sweet dreams sweet cheeks._

_See you tomorrow._

_H x_

~~

Harry stops his music after he sends the text. He makes sure his usual Saturday alarm goes off at 8am, His phone buzzes and he opens the text.

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_Yeah me too._

_Says you. I bet you wake up flawlessly._

_You too baby cakes._

_Can’t wait_

_xx_

~~

Harry turns his phone to silent and places it on charge, on his night stand. He switches off the bedside lamp and falls asleep almost immediately with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry wakes up to his alarm tone. He immediately heads to the bathroom to take a shower, wash his hair and brush his teeth. Once he’s done in the shower, he heads to his closet and pulls out his favourite pair of blue skinny jeans and one of his white t-shirts. He puts on his white converse and grabs his phone off the night stand. He heads to the kitchen and grabs a breakfast bar on his way out. Before he locks the door to his apartment, he grabs his khaki head band off the coat hanger near the door and slips it on.

As he heads through the lobby, he passes a “Good morning” to Abigail, who tells him to have fun, which makes him blush. He takes the five minute walk to Hyde Park and waits by the main entrance. He doesn’t wait long, before someone covers his eyes from behind.

“Guess who?”

“Oh my goodness, is it Zac Efron?”

“Ha ha. Someone’s in a cheeky mood today. Morning princess.”

“Morning petal, you look fantastic.”

“As do you, princess. Want to get a cuppa?”

“Yes please.”

They stroll till they get to the coffee cart that sells tea as well. They order their teas and Harry pulls out his wallet to pay, but _Blue Eyes_ stops him.

“Uhm, what are you doing?”

“Paying for our drinks?”

_Blue Eyes_ says, “Yeah, no. I’m paying today” as he hands over money to the barista manning the cart.

“Ugh, why?”

“Why not?”

“Thank you petal.”

“You’re welcome, princess.”

 

They grab their drinks and continue their walk through Hyde Park, when _Blue Eyes_ starts up the conversation again.

“Want to play my version of twenty questions?”

“Your version?”

“More like a get-to-know each other version.”

“Okay, you first.”

“Favourite colour?”

 “Uhm, at the moment it’s blue, but like cerulean blue. Yours?” 

“My favourite colour varies, right now it’s green – almost forest green. Your turn.”

“Favourite food?”

“Is that even a question? Pizza. Yours?”

“Pasta.”

“Favourite dessert?”

Harry tests his tea, to see if it’s drinkable before he answers – it isn’t.

“Not a big fan of dessert, but let’s go with blueberry cheesecake. Yours?”

“Chocolate mousse, definitely.”

“Favourite animal?”

“Dogs. Yours?”

“Cats.”

Harry sips his tea and remembers that they are meeting up for a reason. And then he asks, “Wait, before we continue twenty questions, tell me about the companies interested in Gem?”

“I almost forgot I was supposed to tell you about that.”

_Blue Eyes_ drinks his tea before he continues speaking.

“Kay, so one friend works for _The Times UK_ , which everyone knows, because they’re so well established – but because of this, they’re not getting reads that they’re used to, considering the competition out there. Then another friend works at _Buzzfeed UK,_ whichis branching out into more out there topics. And then there’s my personal favourite, which I think Gem will like, _efflorescence_ – it’s brand new, what it means “to flower out” and it works because the company is literally _in bloom_. My best friend owns it, he is looking for his star journalist, and he believes your sister has the voice he’d love to have on his team.”

“Oh wow, _The Times UK_ and _Buzzfeed UK_ are both interested in her. Tell me more about _efflorescence_ – if you want me to convince Gem to pick it over the rest? What makes _efflorescence_ so special?”

“ _efflorescence_ , firstly, isn’t a well-known magazine – yet. This makes it the perfect magazine for Gem to choose, because she’ll have complete freedom over what she writes, whereas joining _The Times UK_ or _Buzzfeed UK_ \- she’d have to fall into a specific department, and write only what she gets asked. Secondly, they’ll give her credit to her blog, like if she’s too busy at the moment with Honours then, with her permission will use her blogposts and redirect their readers to her blog, and if she doesn’t want that to happen, my friend mentioned that he’d wait for her to finish Honours before he launches _efflorescence_. Lastly, Gem already has a following, that’s something she’ll bring to the table, _efflorescence_ will be known for being an honest magazine about society’s problems but from all points of view, it’s a magazine that hasn’t been properly done yet. My friend believes that with someone like Gem on his team, he can do it.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk to her about it? She’ll be home later, I can ask her to meet you and then you two can talk?”

“No ways. This is something you brought to her, just tell her what I’ve told you and then when she’s decided, I’ll have my friend make direct contact with her.”

“I’m not sure if I’ll be able to convince her the way you want me to. I’ll try my best though. I’ll give her your number though, and vice versa, so you can help with the convincing.”

“Sure. We’ll double team her. Back to the game, what’s your favourite sport?”

“Tennis. I’d say soccer, but these limbs aren’t made for a soccer field. What’s yours?”

“Funnily enough, it’s soccer. Maybe you just need a better teacher.”

Harry can’t help but giggle and say, “Are you offering?”

“Uhm, yeah, I mean, sure, if you want to learn.”

Harry can’t believe he left this man stuttering.

“I’d be willing to learn, yeah.”

“Just let me know when you’re free and I’ll be there.”

Harry gazes at his watch and see that it’s 09:30 and sighs.

“Will do, petal. I’d love to keep talking to you whole day, but I can’t. I’ve got editing to do remember?”

“Of course I do, sweetheart. Let’s walk to the exit together.”

They turn around and walk back the way they came. The exit appears faster than what it did when they walked away from it.

“I guess I’ll see you on Monday?”

“Yes, definitely. Have fun editing, yeah?”

“I’ll try, love. See you soon, petal.”

The man leans up to kiss his cheek, “Can’t wait. Bye princess.”

 

_Blue Eyes_ waves goodbye as Harry turns to leave. Once he reaches his apartment building, only then does it dawn on him, that he never got the man’s name. Harry shakes in his head disappointment.

 

“Morning Harry.”

“Hey Abigail, how are you on this fine Saturday?”

“I’m great, what’s got you so cheery?”

“My mini-date went well, so I can’t help feeling cheery.” 

“Oh yes, how was it? Did you find out his name?”

“It was really good, we just spoke and drank our tea. Uhm, nah, it didn’t really bother me because we sort of call each other pet names. “

“Harry, as cute as that may be, you’ll probably need to know his name when you introduce him to people, you do know that, right?”

“Of course I do, I just figure that he’ll tell me when he wants, until then, I’m sort of content not knowing his name.”

“I’m sure you are honey.”

Harry shakes his head and turns to head up to his apartment.

“Have a good day, further”

“You too, Harry.”

 

Harry walks the stairs to his apartment. He takes off his bandana and hangs it on the coat rack again, as he drops his keys on the table next to the door. Harry’s phone pings as he toes off his shoes. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and sees a text from Gemma. 

~~

From: Gem

To: Harry

_Hey bro, just got to Ashton’s._

_See you tonight._

_G x_

~~

Harry smiles and replies.

~~

From: Harry

To: Gem

_Hey Gem,_

_Good to know. Have fun. I’m about to start editing._

_See you later._

_H x_

~~

Harry heads to the bathroom to bun up his hair before he dives into editing. After he ties up his hair, he heads to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. He heads to the couch and when he sits down he grabs his laptop out of its bag and pulls out the memory card case that holds all the cards they used on this shoot.

He starts up his laptop and pulls up his mail and editing software, while he puts in the memory card that he used on Thursday. His laptop pings with new mails. It’s Saturday, he doesn’t expect more than the usual daily special mails. Although, a familiar name pops up – this time for a different reason.

\--

From: [sierra.deaton3@gmail.com](mailto:sierra.deaton3@gmail.com)

To: [lila.studios@gmail.com](mailto:lila.studios@gmail.com); [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

Subject: **BIG NEWS**

 

Hey Guys,

As you know, Luke swept me away to his family in Windsor.

You’d be delighted to know that Luke proposed last night and I said YES!

I was wondering if you guys would be keen on doing the engagement photo shoot, of course I’ll pay your regular rates, even being your manager.

Email me as soon as you can with a reply.

See you guys soon. I should be back within the next two weeks.

Sierra

\--

Harry beams with joy, it’s about time Luke bent a knee. He taps reply all and starts typing a mail to Sierra.

\--

From: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

To: [sierra.deaton3@gmail.com](mailto:sierra.deaton3@gmail.com); [lila.studios@gmail.com](mailto:lila.studios@gmail.com)

Subject: RE: **BIG NEWS**

Hey Sierra,

I believe Congratulations is in order.

Of course we’ll do the shoot. Also, you’re granted a 15% discount because you’re our manager.

Let us know as soon as you’re back in town, and we’ll arrange it.

Harry & Ashton

\--

Harry minimizes his mail and pulls up the editing software and opens the pictures he took on Thursday. He’s surprised to see that he somehow managed to not edit so much this time around as Ashton personalised the lighting to fit his editing sequence. He makes minimal tweaks to probably a quarter of the shots from Thursday. He saves them back on to the memory card, before he switches to yesterday’s memory card. Once it loads, he scrolls through the shots from Friday, and is left more in awe than when he watched Ashton take these shots in the first place. And to no surprise at all, he edits none of Ashton’s shots from the day before. He puts both memory cards away in his laptop bag and only then does his stomach grumble and he realises that he hasn’t eaten yet. He glances at his laptop desktop for the time and its 13:50. He heads to the kitchen to make him something to eat.

 

He makes him a sandwich and a cuppa and moves to the living room again to do some writing while he waits for his tea to cool. He opens his journal to the last poem he wrote, and starts writing.

_I have given you my heart_

_To take care of_

_Treat it as your own_

_Feed it with your love_

_Whisper sweet nothings to it_

_Make it blush blood red_

_Make it feel the happiest_

_It has ever felt_

_I’ll do the same to yours_

As he finishes the poem, he realises he has eaten his sandwich finished. His tea is cool while he puts his journal back on the table and picks up his cup to take a sip. He’s stopped when Gemma and Ashton walks through the front door.

 

“Haz!” 

Harry puts down his tea, and walks over to Gemma, and pulls her into a bear hug.

“Gem, how was your trip?”

Ashton sighs and says, “Oh yeah, ignore the friend who brought her here.”

Harry rolls his eyes in response, “I saw you yesterday, can you not?”

Gemma drops her bags by the couch and sees Harry’s laptop put away.

“Aren’t you supposed to be editing?”

“I asked a question first.”

“Well, I was born first, so why is your laptop in your bag?”

“Age before beauty dear sister.”

Ashton groans and says “Gosh, now I know why I try to see both of you on separate days and not together, because I wouldn’t be able to handle this.”

Gemma and Harry burst into giggles and simultaneously says, “You love us.”

Ashton mumbles, “Forced to.”

They all laugh at that.

Ashton sighs, “Alright, guess that’s my cue to get out of here. Haz, good luck with the editing – I mean, if you’re not done with it already. Gem, it’s been such a great day, thank you for coming down. Drive safely tomorrow, please.”

 

Ashton and Gemma hug goodbye. 

“Cheers Ash, told you I only had to edit my shots, all of yours is absolutely brilliant. Tell Lila I said Hello.”

 

Ashton leaves as Harry and Gemma sit down to catch up on events passed like university assignments, photoshoots, Gemma’s blog and all was going smoothly until –

“I believe you saw a certain blue eyed man this morning?”

“Oh yeah, I did. I’ve actually got to give you his number, so that you can communicate directly with each other regarding your blog and articles for the companies.”

“Yeah, that’s great and all, but can you maybe tell me about the companies?"

“Of course, one of his friends work for _The Times UK_ , which everyone knows, because they’re so well established – but because of this, they’re not getting reads that they’re used to, considering the competition out there. Then another friend works at _Buzzfeed UK,_ whichis branching out into more out there topics. And then there’s my personal favourite, which he thinks you will like best out of the three, _efflorescence_ – it’s brand new, what it means “to flower out” and it works because the company is literally _in bloom_. His best friend owns it and he is looking for his star journalist, and he believes you have the voice his best friend would love to have on his team.”

“The Times and Buzzfeed want me on their team? That’s amazing. I can’t thank you enough for this Harry.”

“I told him you’d be too starstruck to even ask about _efflorescence_.”

“Efflorwhat?”

“ _efflorescence_ – the new company?”

“What the heck is that?”

Harry sighs, “Hang on a sec.”

 

Harry dials Blue Eyes and Cheekbones number and puts him on speaker. Gemma realises what Harry was doing too late. Blue Eyes and Cheekbones already picked up the call.

“Hey princess, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

Harry shakes his head while he blushes.

“Hey petal, you’re on speaker, uhm… Gemma meet … yeah, this is tough, how am I going to introduce you to people when I don’t know your name?” 

Gemma interrupts, “Don’t worry, he’ll tell me his name when we start texting. Hey love, I’m Gemma, the better Styles sibling.”

Blue Eyes and Cheekbones says, “Hi Gemma, it’s nice to meet you. Harry, you could’ve texted me saying you’re going to call me on speaker. What’s wrong with you?”

Harry shakes his head and says, “It is completely Gem’s fault, I swear. Can you please explain to her about _efflorescence_?”

Blue Eyes and Cheekbones clears his throat, “Okay, uhm… _efflorescence_ isn’t well known, technically they don’t even exist yet. This should be the perfect magazine for you, Gemma. I say this because you’ll have complete freedom over what you’ll write, whereas joining _The Times UK_ or _Buzzfeed UK_ , you’d have to join a specific department and write only what you get assigned. And I know from your blog, that you crave creative freedom.”

Gemma nods and then remembers Blue Eyes and Cheekbones can’t actually see her and says, “Okay, you’ve got a point there, now you have to completely sell me on _efflorescence_.”

Blue Eyes & Cheekbones replies cheekily, “Challenge accepted. Now how do I approach this pitch Harold? Do I start with flattery or?”

Harry cackles, “It’s completely up to you, petal.”

Blue Eyes and Cheekbones sighs, “You’re no fun. Alright Gem, here goes. My best mate Liam Payne owns this magazine – I’m sure the name rings a bell right?”

Harry stops laughing, “Liam Payne is your best mate? Wasn’t he the editor of Vogue a while back?”

Gemma screeches before Harry could move the phone away, “Liam Payne, are you serious right now? How is this even happening right now?”

Blue Eyes and Cheekbones sighs, “Ouch, Gemma warn a guy next time you want to lose your cool, alright? Yeah Liam and I grew up back in Donny, and then we moved to London to study and stuff and Liam got an internship at Vogue and worked his way up, became the youngest Vogue editor ever. But it wasn’t his cup of tea, he always wanted to own a magazine company and that’s how _efflorescence_ came about. Liam wants _efflorescence_ to be an honest magazine about society’s problems from all points of view, a magazine that hasn’t been properly done yet, he believes with someone like you on his team, he can achieve it.”

Gemma answers, “Mhmm, nearly there, keep it coming.”

Blue Eyes and Cheekbones continues speaking, “I know that you’re probably worried about your blog, but that’s unnecessary because Liam has assured me that all your writing pieces for _efflorescence_ can be posted to your blog. Also, he is willing to wait for you to finish your Honours before he launches _efflorescence_. If you’d like to be a part of it while studying, he’d like your permission to use your blogposts and then redirect the readers to your blog to increase your reads. He’d like to work with you closely, so that you can both achieve the outcomes you both want from the magazine. And since a lot of people read your blog, you are bringing your loyal audience to the magazine.”

Gemma hums in reply, “I’m sold. But I’d like to meet up with Liam to discuss everything, even if it’s over Skype, if that’s alright? Thank you so much for this. I don’t know how to repay you, oh wait, I do, you can take Harry on as many dates as you please, just don’t break his heart, because then I’d have to break your face.”

Harry is about to speak up when Blue Eyes and Cheekbones says, “No wonder you and Ashton get along so well, he said the same thing. You’ve got nothing to be worried about Gem, I’ll treat him like the princess he is. I’ll let Liam know that you want to speak to him, he is going to be so ecstatic – thank you for helping my best friends dream of owning a magazine come true. I’ve got to get ready to go to our weekly dinner actually, Gemma, it was nice speaking to you, I’ll text you the details of everything I said, as soon as Haz sends me your number. And princess?”

“Yes petal?” 

“Please don’t let this be the only phone call I ever receive from you.”

“It won’t be.”

Gemma starts making gagging noises in the background, “Bye love. Thank you again.”

 

They hang up the phone and Gemma screams as she tackles Harry into another hug.

“I can’t believe I’m going to work with the Liam Payne. Thank you so much for sharing my blog H.” 

“It’s a pleasure Gem, you deserve it.”

 

They order Chinese for dinner and watch Friends while they wait for their food to arrive. When their food does get there, only then do they stop watching Friends and start binging Brooklyn Nine-Nine together. They binge until Harry’s phone pings with messages from Blue Eyes and Cheekbones. 

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_Just got home from dinner with Liam._

_-_

_He’s excited to get started, he honestly can’t believe Gemma picked efflorescence._

_-_

_Enjoy the rest of your evening sweetheart._

_-_

_Sweet dreams princess_

_xx_

~~

Harry smiles and types up a reply as Gemma says she’s going to bed because she’s got to get up early for the ride back.

~~

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes &Cheekones

_I’m glad you got back safely_

_-_

_efflorescence is a brilliant opportunity for Gemma, we would’ve done everything we could until she picked efflorescence let’s be honest._

_-_

_Headed to bed now, got to get up early to see Gemma off._

_-_

_Sleep tight petal_

_H x_

~~

Harry grabs a blanket and pillow from the linen cupboard in the wall and settles into the couch and fall asleep quickly.

* * *

Harry wakes up to Gemma shuffling around in the kitchen, and gets up to make himself a cuppa taking his phone with him, only to find that Gemma has already made him one.

 

“Morning Gem.”

“Morning H, sleep well?” 

“Yeah I did, you?”

“Yes, your bed is amazing. I think I’m gonna have to get one when I’m done with uni.”

Harry laughs and his phone pings.

It’s a text message from Blue Eyes & Cheekbones.

Gemma speaks then, “You’re so gone for him, and it’s kind of sickening.”

Harry sticks his tongue out at Gemma then.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your ride back?”

“Smooth change of subject there, H. I’ve been waiting for your lazy ass to wake up.”

Harry replies jokingly, “Well I’m up now, so get out.”

They burst into giggles at that.

Harry picks up his phone and goes to Gemma’s name and sends her Blue Eyes & Cheekbones contact details.

“I just sent you his contact details, just send him a text saying it’s Gemma or something.”

“I’m aware how text messages work, Harry. Again, thank you so much for this.”

Harry rolls his eyes, “It’s a pleasure, and thank you for coming down on such short notice to see Ashton. I know it must’ve taken a lot of time from your work.”

“Not actually, I finished exams last week and all my assignments have been handed in, just waiting for results – this day or two away from Campus did me some good.”

Harry finishes his tea and grabs Gemma’s bag to head down to her car. They pass Abigail a good morning on their way out.

As they reach Gemma’s car, Harry puts her bag in the boot, before they hug each other while saying goodbye.

“Drive safely, and don’t forget to text me and Ash when you get back home.”

“Always, and I won’t. Love you H.”

“Love you too Gem-Gem.”

 

Harry makes his way back up to his apartment after watching Gemma drive off. He turns on his laptop to email Ashton all the pictures from the shoot. He settles into the couch and continues binge watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine, before he realises he hasn’t replied to the text message from Blue Eyes and Cheekbones yet.

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry 

_Morning sweetcheeks_

_Have a wonderful day_

_See you tomorrow_

_xx_

~~

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

_Morning baby cakes_

_Thank you, you too._

_Can’t wait._

_Hx_

_-_

_Have you got any plans for the day?_

~~

Harry’s phone pings almost immediately, it’s a message from Ashton.

~~

From: Ash

To: Harry

_Hey H,_

_Gem just left us to go home. She said she’ll let you know when she gets back home._

_-_

_Also, the shoot pics look amazing, well done H._

_Ash x_

~~

Harry types reply.

~~

From: Harry

To: Ash

_Hey Ash_

_Thank you for letting me know._

_Thank you for your help, I can’t wait to do even less editing on the next shoot._

_-_

_Have a good day._

_H x_

~~

His phone pings again.

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_It’s my family FaceTime slash Skype day. And you?_

~~

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

_I’m spending the day on my couch binge watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Hope everyone’s doing well. Message me whenever your Mom allows you to get off Skype, yeah sweetheart?_

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_I love that series. Will do, bubba._

~~

Harry binge watches Brooklyn Nine-Nine until his tummy demands food, sighing he pauses the show and goes to the kitchen to look for something to eat. He opens the fridge and grabs the yoghurt tub and a spoon and makes his way back to the couch and resumes Brooklyn Nine-Nine as he eats the yoghurt.

Just as he is about to start Season 2, his phone pings.

~~

From: Gem

To: Harry

_Hey H,_

_I’ve arrived safely._

_Skype session is tomorrow right?_

_G x_

~~

From: Harry

To: Gem

_Hey Gem,_

_Glad to hear it._

_Yes it is._

_H x_

~~

Harry glances at the time to see that it is 7:30, and heads to the kitchen to make him an omelette with a cuppa. He eats at the island and then heads to take a shower before climbing into bed and start reading _The Fault in Our Stars._ Not even 5 pages in, and Harry started falling asleep already. He was awake enough to put the book down and turn off the lamp next to the bed before falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry wakes up to his body clock, feeling chirpy – want to know why? Well firstly, there was no incessant beeping from his alarm tone. Secondly, he’s getting to Skype his mom, Robin and Gem all at once which rarely happens. This makes him get out of bed with a smile and head to the bathroom immediately. Once therehe takes a shower to wash his hair and when he’s done, brush his teeth. Once he’s done in the bathroom, he goes to his closet and pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans, and his white hands t-shirt. He slips on his black Old Skool Vans, and grabs his phone off the night stand, immediately checking his messages.

He heads to the kitchen and grabs a couple of eggs, mushrooms, bell peppers and mozzarella cheese out of the fridge so he can make an omelette for breakfast. When he finishes his breakfast, his phone pings just as he is about to make his first cuppa of the day, instead he just puts the kettle to boil, while he reads his texts.

~~

From: Gem

To: Harry

_Morning bro,_

_Up_ _for Skype now? Mom and Robin have a double date with Karen and Geoff at about 4?_

_I’m giving you ten minutes to set up your laptop._

_Chat in a few_

_G_ _x_

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_Morning princess. Sorry I didn’t text you last night, I figured you probably fell asleep._

_See you soon._

_xx_

~~

Harry giggles, while he pours the water into his cup. Once he finishes, he picks up his tea and takes it to the lounge and pulls out his laptop, while typing a reply to Gemma.

~~

From: Harry

To: Gem

_Hey Gem,_

_Yeah, of course. I’ve got_ _a late lunch date at 15:30._

_Hey, I’m already on Skype._

_H x_

~~

While he waits for the incoming invitation from Gemma, he replies to Blue Eyes & Cheekbones.

~~

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

_Morning petal. It’s not a problem, I did crash pretty early._

_Can’t wait._

_H x_

~~

His laptop makes the annoying sound like it always does when he receives a Skype call. He smiles as he puts his phone on the coffee table and hits accept. Almost immediately do three very different greetings come through his laptop speakers.

“Morning H” 

“Hey bro”

“Hello sunshine!”

His smile widens and says, “Morning Mom, Gem and R”

A collective “How are you doing?” floats through his speakers.

“I’m doing okay” He says with a grin. “How are all of you?”

“We’re doing fine, hun. But what’s with that grin?”

“Oh yes, I’ve been waiting for this.”

The last comment comes from Gemma, and Harry can’t help but shake his head, and face palm.

“So, uhm, I might’ve met a guy.”

His mom shrieks, “You what?”

Robin smirks, “I’ll leave the ladies to interrogate this one, and we’ll talk when we have our next boys weekend yeah?”

Harry giggles, “See you then Robin. Have a great week.”

Gemma sighs, “Bye Robin, now H give us some details.”

“What do you want to know?”

If Gemma had a permanent mood, it would be sighing because she sighs again.

“Everything H. Everything.”

“Okay, so we met about twoish weeks ago in St. James Park when he spilled his tea all over my shirt, and I offered to buy him another cuppa, but he had to go,  so we _rain checked_ it. And then before last week’s photoshoot, I went to the park again because I was frustrated I still didn’t get my new boots, and I bumped into him again. I wanted his name and number, but instead he bargained that if I get his order right I can get his number, and that’s the story of how I have his number without his name. He wants me to work for his name. And somehow, Gem and Ashton both know his name and they just don’t want to tell me, because they think it’ll ruin the fun.”

His mom smiles, “Sounds like you met your match, love? You sound happy?”

“I think I did. And I am, I mean, other than the fact I don’t know his name. He’s really great. We get along so well, like I know so much about him already and vice versa, even though we’ve known each other for only a short while.”

Gemma sighs, once again.

“Yes Gem?”

His mom jumps into answer.

“How does this guy look?”

“Okay fine, uhm he’s got bluey greeny eyes, and cheekbones that could make models jealous. Uhm, he’s got chestnut brown hair, it’s probably soft. He’s about three or four inches shorter than me. He’s got some tattoos, I can’t be sure of how many. Yeah, he’s just really pretty.”

Gem giggles. “You are so far gone for this boy.”

He sees his mom nod in agreement.

“Okay so that’s all the information I have on Blue Eyes and Cheekbones, let the teasing commence.”

His mom _awws_ out loud, “Baby, you call him Blue Eyes and Cheekbones? Gem’s right. I expect to be there when you propose yeah? Or at least be one of the first to know you’re proposing?”

Gemma down right cackles and then covers her mouth to contain her giggles.

Harry sighs, “Mom, it’s like our thing, even though he knows my name, he calls me Green Eyes and Dimples. It’s too early to talk proposal plans, and eventually if we end up there, of course you’ll be one of the first.”

If possible his mom’s grin widens, “That’s really cute, although by the time you propose, I hope you know his name H.”

Gemma bursts into giggles, and pretty soon thereafter, they’re all laughing.

His mom stops laughing and says, “Well, this has been great. Come visit soon, yeah? Both of you. I’ve got to get ready for our luncheon.”

Gem smiles, “Maybe H can pick me up on his way to the nextboys weekend? Then I’ll drive from uni to Mom’s. Sound like a plan?”

Harry nods, “Yeah, it’s a plan. See you soon Mom. I love you.”

Gem agrees, “Bye Mum. I love you.”

His mom waves into the camera and says, “Bye babies. I love you both so much.”

And just before she hangs up, they hear Robin adding in the background, “We both do.”

 

His phone pings, so he lifts it off the coffee table, and only then does he remember he’s got a cup of tea.

“How’s our mutual friend doing? Judging by that smile, that’s him?”

Harry just shies away with a tiny smile, “Yeah it’s him. He’s doing great, he’s just excited about our date which is in about 30 minutes.”

“Impatient soul, isn’t he?”

“Indeed he is. By the way, is this outfit okay?”

Harry stands and twirls to show Gem his outfit. 

“Haz you look amazing, as always. You’ve got the Vans on right?”

“Thank you Gem, yeah I do.”

“Okay, now go have fun on your date while I wait anxiously for results to come out. Text me the details later yeah?”

“Yes, of course I will. Thank you. I hope Mikey’s keeping you distracted so you don’t overthink too much.”

“Yeah, he is. Love you baby bro.”

“I love you too Gem-Gem.”

 

They hang up simultaneously. And Harry actually reads the text message.

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry 

_~~3 unread messages~~_

_Would you believe me if I said I’m already in the park?_

_-_

_I’m pretty sure people think I’m creepy, it’s like my fourth time walking through the park._

_-_

_You’re obviously busy, I’ll just play games on my phone until you arrive._

~~

Harry’s jaw drops and starts typing up a response quickly.

~~

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

_Somehow I can believe that. And I thought I was eager about our date._

_Stay where you are, I’m on my way._

_H x_

~~

Harry puts his laptop in sleep mode, while he picks up his cup and takes it to the sink to pour the cold tea down the drain. He picks up his phone and slips his phone into his back pocket, and stops to look into the mirror next to the door to see if his hair still looks fine. It’s good enough for him and he grabs his keys out of the bowl on the table next to the door as he slips out and locks the apartment door behind him. He jogs down the steps.

 

“Hey Harry”

“Hey Abigail, I’m heading out for a bit. Could you keep my mail for me please?”

“Of course, Harry. Have fun.”

“Thank you so much, Abigail.”

 

Harry speed walks to the park and when he gets there he notices _Blue Eyes_ immediately and slowly sneaks up to him.

He places a light kiss on his cheek and murmurs, “Hello petal”

_Blue Eyes_ jumps a little, and then bursts into giggles.

“Hello princess. I didn’t mean to rush you, I’m kind of a mix of nervousness and excitement.”

Harry smiles lightly.

“It’s no problem. My Skype call with Mom, Robin and Gem ended early because Mom and Robin had a luncheon with their friends.”

“Ah, I guess I’m lucky then. I get to spend more time with you.”

Harry turns into a stuttering mess.

“Uhm, ah, uhm, should we get a table at the café?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

They saunter to the café and ask for a table for two. They get handed their menus, and before the waiter leaves them to decide on their order, they order drinks. They both order a glass of water for now.

“So Harry, what are you thinking about having?”

“Uhm, I might have Alfredo Fettuccini, and you?”

“I’m deciding between that and the Sweet and Sour Chicken Thai noodles.”

 

They both sip on their water as the waiter comes back to take their food orders. _Blue Eyes_ ends up getting the Sweet and Sour Chicken Thai noodles, whereas Harry sticks with the Alfredo Fettuccini. As they wait for their food to arrive. Harry strikes up a conversation.

“I’ve got a question?”

“Ask away, princess.” 

“Uhm, why’s your favourite colour green? Like I’d understand if you said grass green or something. But why is your favourite colour specifically forest green?”

_Blue Eyes_ smirks at Harry and leans in to whisper his answer, almost as if someone is listening to their conversation. 

“It’s forest green, because Harry, it’s the colour of your eyes.”

Harry gapes at _Blue Eyes_ and shies away to hide his blush, when he feels a hand caressing his cheek and lifting his head to look back into those azure eyes.

“Don’t hide from me. I love knowing that I have the effect to make you blush.”

Harry just sips his water to stop himself from saying something stupid.

“Uhm, do you wanna play the twenty questions game again?”

“Sure, you first princess.”

“Uhm, okay. What’s the cutest nickname someone has for you?”

“Well, this guy I recently started talking to and seeing, he calls me Blue Eyes and Cheekbones. And yours?”

Harry runs his hand through his hair and says, “I could say that what you call me is probably the cutest, other than what my mum calls me.”

“Now I’m intrigued, what does your mum call you?”

“It’s usually sunshine or sweetheart or any other name that Mum feels like using. And what does your mum call you?”

“Uhm, she calls me Boo Bear because, well I actually have no clue as to what the reasoning behind it is.”

“Aww that’s adorable, I’d actually want to find out why she calls you Boo Bear.”

Their food arrives just then and they dig in immediately. They finish their meal in silence, before they go for a stroll through the park.

“I believe it’s my turn to ask a question, yeah?”

“Yes, it is.”

“What are two things you’ve done this week that you’ve really enjoyed?”

“Uhm, one, finally asking someone to help me on shoots, and even better that it happens to be Ashton. Two, being able to physically spend time with Gemma. And you?”

“Well, mine would be visiting my family where everyone had a day off, and the phone call we had on Saturday even if it was more for Gemma’s knowledge than us talking.”

Harry bows his head down in embarrassment.

“Alright, next question. What’s your favourite tattoo?”

“It’s the phrase on my chest which says _It Is What It Is_.”

Harry asks, “Why the phrase?”

“Uhm, the phrase encompasses the way I approach life. When something goes wrong, I always tend to shrug and say _It Is What It_ Is. What about yours?”

Harry rolls up the sleeve on his left arm, “At the moment, it’s the ship.”

“That’s a sick design. Why’s that one your favourite?"

Harry pulls his sleeve down again.

“It’s the most recent one I’ve gotten, every new one becomes my favourite.”

“That makes sense. What’s your favourite flower?”

“I really like daisies, lilies and to be cliché roses. And what’s yours?”

“I’m a big fan of sunflowers, and let’s be cliché together, roses are beautiful.”

They walk a few more steps before Blue Eyes looks at his watch to glance at the time.

He realises he has to leave soon, “As fun as this has been and I hate to cut this short princess, but I’ve got to get some work done before heading back to work tomorrow. See you soon, yeah?”

“It’s alright sweetheart, we all work. I’d hope so."

Blue Eyes leans up and kisses his cheek.

“Bye Haz.”

“Bye love.”

As he watches _Blue_ Eyes walk away from him, is when it dawns on Harry that he still hasn’t found out his name.

Harry shakes his in disbelief and starts the walk home. He reaches the apartment building in no time, and stops by the reception desk to speak to Abigail.

 

“Hello Harry, good day so far?”

“Hi Abigail, yes definitely. I mean, I still didn’t get his name but I enjoyed it so much.”

“Oh Harry, I’m so happy for you. Here’s your mail. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Thank you so much Abigail, you too.”

 

Harry trotted up the stairs and slipped off his shoes and went to the kitchen to make a cuppa, he notices the time on the microwave – it’s 18:30, he’s spent two and a half hours with Blue Eyes and he barely noticed. Once he make his cuppa, he places it on the dining table to cool and heads for a shower. When he finishes his shower, he puts his hair in a bun and heads to the lounge with his cell phone. As he takes a seat on the couch, he picks up his cup to take a sip, he’s happy it’s cooled enough 

He turns on his TV to continue his binging of Brooklyn Nine-Nine, and checks his phone for messages, just in case he missed some while he was showering. He sees three texts, each from a different person.

~~

From: Lila

To: Harry

_Hey H,_

_What café are we going to?_

_Can’t wait to catch up with you._

_Love you Froggy._

_Lila-pad x_

~~

Harry smiles and types out a reply.

~~

From: Harry

To: Lila-pad

_Hello love,_

_How about the cute one on Doncaster Road? Near the studio._

_Me neither._

_Love you too._

_Froggy x_

~~

He opens the next – it’s from Gemma.

~~

From: Gem

To: Harry

_Where are my details?_

_You better be home already or else I’m texting our mutual friend about curfews!_

_G x_

~~

Harry has never typed out a reply faster.

~~

From: Harry

To: Gem

_I got home about 30 minutes ago, chill._

_-_

_Had a shower and made a cuppa, as well._

_-_

_The date was good – we went to the café at St James Park. After that we strolled and continued playing 20 questions, till he had to leave._

_-_

_I can’t believe you didn’t slip up and type his name._

~~

He opens the last text, it’s from Blue Eyes & Cheekbones.

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_Hope you got home safely._

~~

Harry smiles and just then realises how far gone he really is for the blue-eyed man.

~~

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

_I did, yes._

_Also had a shower, and I’m busy drinking a cuppa._

_What are you up to?_

~~

Harry sips some more of his tea when his phone pings thrice.

~~

From: Lila-pad

To: Harry

_Sounds like a plan._

_Sweet dreams_

_Lila-pad x_

~~

From: Harry

To: Lila-pad

_Sweet dreams bub._

_Froggy x_

~~

Harry reads the next text.

~~

From: Gem

To: Harry

_I almost did actually, but I corrected it before I sent it._

_-_

_Can’t imagine that he’d be happy with me if I blew it._

_-_

_I’m glad he makes you happy H, you deserve it._

_G x_

~~

Harry shakes his head in disbelief.

~~

From: Harry

To: Gem

_I hope I make him happy as well._

_-_

_Now if you’re done teasing, go bother Mikey for attention._

_-_

_I’m kidding. Love you Gem_

_H x_

~~

He reads the last text.

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_Just finished getting my stuff together for work._

_Heading to shower and then have a cuppa while browsing emails from work that my boss passed on to me._

_I might have dinner, I say dinner, but we both know I mean a sandwich._

_After that I’ll probably head to bed, sleep tight princess._

_xx_

~~

Harry types his reply.

~~

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

_Hope there’s nothing pressing with work._

_I think I’m skipping dinner completely actually, I’m still full from lunch._

_Sweet dreams petal._

_H x_

~~

Harry put his phone on silent after he replied to Blue Eyes and Cheekbones and continued watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine. He watched a few more episodes before he started to doze off. He woke up and switched off the TV before heading to bed and falling into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry wakes up slightly more chipper than yesterday and heads to the bathroom to shower and get ready for his brunch with Lila. Once out of the shower, he heads to his closet and pulls out a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and slips on his white converse.

He grabs his phone off the bedside table and heads to the kitchen to make a cuppa. He puts the kettle on to boil and then checks his messages.

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_Morning moonlight (I figured it would work since you call me sunshine)._

_Have a beautiful day – I’ve got work._

_xx_

~~

Harry tries to contain his grin, but he just couldn’t. He makes his cuppa before replying.

~~

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

_Morning sunshine_

_How are you so cute?_

_Meeting up with Lila for brunch._

_Hope work goes well._

_H x_

~~

Harry finishes his cuppa – luckily he made it to perfect drinking temperature. When he looks at his phone again, he sees that it is time to head out. He grabs his keys off the table beside the door and exits his apartment. He make his way out of the building, greeting Abigail on the way out. He makes his way to his car and drives to the café, where Lila and Ash are already waiting for him.

 

Lila steps forward to embrace him, “Morning sweetheart." 

“Morning love,” Harry said as he hugs Lila back.

Ashton sighs when he replies, “Again, ignore the person who brought her here.”

“Oh come on, you know I love you too Ash.”

Lila just burst into giggles as she leaned forward to give Ashton a kiss goodbye.

“Bye darling, have a good time with the boys.Haz will take me home.”

“Bye Ash, say hi to the boys for me yeah?"

 

Ashton waves his goodbye, as he heads back to his car while Lila and Harry made their way into the cafe. They got their seats quite quickly, as this was one of the hidden treasures (in cafés) around the city, so it’s usually not the super busy kind, where one would have to wait forever to get seats. 

They browse their menus and place their orders before Lila dives right in.

“So, anything you want to tell me about a certain blue eyed man?”

“Wait, how do you know he’s got blue eyes?”

Lila smirks, “I got some information out of Ash, obviously. I feel like I know more about him then you do, actually, because I actually know his name.”

Harry stares at her in disbelief.

“Lila Grace Edwards, you know his name?”

“Of course I do, Ashton can’t keep a secret from me.”

“Great, you, Gem and Ash all know his name and I don’t. What the heck?”

Just then their food arrives and they eat while engaging in the previous conversation.

“Gem knows his name? How? You couldn’t have told her because as you just stated you don’t know his name.”

Harry sips his drink before speaking up.

“Wait, are you going quiz me or do you want the full story?”

Lila finishes her meal, and put her chin in her hands and replied, “Full story, please.”

Harry stopped eating, because he realised he ordered too much of a meal.

“Alright. I met him two weeks ago in St. James Park when he spilled his tea all over my shirt and I offered to buy him another cup, but he had to go to work, so we had to unintentionally reschedule it. I bumped into him again at the café, when I went to the park before last week’s photoshoot because I was frustrated that I still didn’t get my new boots. So I sort of took it as a sign, because maybe it won’t happen again right? I was semi confident and asked for his name and number, but he told me that if I get his order right I can get his number.

He’s got bluey greeny eyes and the best cheekbones I’ve ever seen, and that’s saying a lot because I photograph a lot of models. He’s also got chestnut brown hair, and he’s got some tattoos as well. He’s probably about 5’6.”

Lila interruptes him then, “This still doesn’t explain how Gem knows his name.”

“Shh, I’m getting there. So after we met, I took a while to text him, because I’m the overthinking kind. That’s how we started to get to know each other, I know his got six siblings, and he works in a customer service centre and he’s got friends in the media industry and he passed one of Gem’s blog posts on to them and they absolutely loved it. When we met up again on Saturday before I started editing, he gave me all the details to pass on to Gem, but I had to give Gem’s details to him and his details to Gem and they started texting to have a meeting with the new company, she might be joining.”

“What? That’s huge for Gem.”

“Yes, it is. She’ll probably spill more details once they have all everything sorted out.”

“I’m so happy for her, is it based in London? Or are you supposed to keep your lips sealed?”

“Uhm, I’m not going to ruin the surprise for Gem. I’ll let her tell you all the information. Anyways, we saw each other again yesterday to catch up before he heads back to work and then who knows when our schedules will line up again.”

“You spoilsport! How was yesterday?”

“It was so fun, we had late lunch at our café – we’ve sort of dubbed the St. James café that, because it’s where everything started for us, and then we went for a stroll till he had to leave.”

Harry finishes his sentence with a smile on his face.

“Oh my word, you really are so far gone for this man. When Ash told me, I didn’t believe him, but seeing your face just then, I see it.”

“Yay! Another person to make fun of how far gone I am.”

“Oh lighten up love, you look happy and that’s all I can ask for. I hope he treats you right.”

Harry’s smile grew bigger as he says, “Yes, he does.”

They paid their bill and made their way to Harry’s car. They enjoyed the ride to Lila and Ashton’s apartment building, while singing along to the radio. They reached there in no time.

Harry gets out to hug Lila goodbye.

“Bye sweetheart, hopefully our schedules line up sooner rather than later next time.”

“Bye bub. Hopefully. I expect updates after every date.”

Harry giggles at that and watches Lila enter the building, before he gets back in his car to drive home.

 

He reaches his apartment building in 20 minutes. He stops by the front desk to have a proper chat with Abigail as he didn’t have time this morning. 

“Hi again Abigail”

“Hello Harry dear, how have you been?”

“I’ve been good, met up with Lila today for the first time in a while, and how has your day been?”

“How is Lila? I haven’t seen her around in a while. I’ve been good, also these came for you today,” Abigail said as she handed over a bouquet of calla lilies.

Harry grins, “I wonder who they’re from.”

“It doesn’t look like there’s a card attached, could it be the stranger from the park?”

“Nah, he doesn’t know where I stay. Could be from Gem maybe.”

“Ah, when you solve the mystery, let me know.”

“I will. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon, Abigail.”

“You too sweetheart.”

He trots up the stairs to his apartment with his keys and flowers in hand. Once inside his apartment, he slips off his shoes at the door and drops his keys onto the table, before heading to the kitchen for a vase. He finds one and fills it with water and put the flowers in it.

He pulls out his phone to see if he missed any texts while he was with Lila. Weird, he’s only missed one from Blue Eyes and Cheekbones – considering how impatient he normally is.

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_It’s a gift._

_Does she know about me?_

_It’s going pretty slowly actually._

_xx_

~~

Harry shakes his head and hits reply.

~~

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

_Oh there’s a witty response, I didn’t see coming._

_Apparently she knows you better than me, because oh yeah, she knows your name._

_Hey, you’re almost done._

_H x_

~~

He heads to the living room to continue watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine, while looking at his calendar on his laptop as to when the next shoot is. When he woke his laptop from sleep mode, it immediately starts pinging with all his mails. He opens his email and deletes most of them as they’re the daily sale promotions. He stops scrolling when he sees a mail from [louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com](mailto:louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com).

\--

From: [louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com](mailto:louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com)

To: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

Subject: **Tomorrow!**

Hi Sweetheart,

Hope you like the flowers.

See you tomorrow evening.

Louis xx

\--

Harry screeches in delight. The flowers were from YSL Louis. Harry hit reply.

\--

From: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

To: [louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com](mailto:louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com)

Subject: RE: **Tomorrow!**

 

Hello bub 

I absolutely adore them, thank you so much.

See you then

Harry xx

\--

Harry spends the next few hours watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine, until his stomach rumbles from hunger. He glancesat the time on his phone and sees that it is five o’clock already. He sees texts from Gemma, Lila, Ash and, last but not least Blue Eyes and Cheekbones. That’s when he realises he never took his phone off silent when he got home.

~~

From: Gem

To: Harry

_Hey bro_

_Hope meet up with Lila was good._

_I’ve got a meeting with Liam tomorrow morning (via Skype)._

_Thank you again for this._

_Love you H_

_G x_

~~

Harry smiles, it’s always pleasant receiving texts from Gemma.

~~

From: Harry

To: Gem

_Hey Gem-Gem_

_The catch up session was so great._

_I expect updates as soon as you can give me them._

_Always a pleasure love._

_Love you too G_

_H x_

_~~_

Harry presses send and opens the next message.

~~

From: Lila-pad

To: Harry

_Hey sweetheart_

_Thank you so much for today, it was so great seeing you._

_Love you Froggy_

_Lila-pad x_

~~

From: Harry

To: Lila-pad

_Hey love_

_Thank you as well, same here._

_Love you too Lila-pad_

_Froggy x_

~~

Harry smiles at the message from Lila, it was their thing to do after spending the day with one another. He opens the next text from Ashton.

~~

From: Ash

To: Harry

_Hey H_

_Josh and the guys say Hi. Also, I told them I plan on proposing, so you don’t have to do that for me as well._

_Kidding._

_-_

_L said she had a good day, thank you for keeping her company._

_See you soon_

_Ash x_

~~

Harry bursts out laughing at that.

~~

From: Harry

To: Ash

_Hey Ash_

_Good to know._

_-_

_She’s one of my best friends – it’s so unfortunate that it took so long for our schedules lined up._

_See you soon_

_H x_

~~

Harry gets up and goes to the kitchen to put the kettle on boil, while he reads the next text.

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_She’s keeping my secret, remind me to send her some flowers yeah._

_Been home for about an hour, just relaxing and you?_

~~

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

_Yes, she joined the name knowing crew._

_I’m about to make me something to eat, probably an omelette._

_Also, when am I going to know your name?_

~~

As Harry presses send, the kettle finishes boiling. Harry makes a cuppa, and while waiting for it to cool he makes him a cheese and mushroom omelette. Once he finishes making his omelette, he sits at the island, eating his omelette and drinking his tea. Harry makes his way to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth, before getting in bed with his journal to do some writing.

_I think it’s your eyes_

_They are so beautiful_

_So blue_

_Like the ocean after a storm_

_So sparkly and clear_

_Or grey_

_Like the London sky before rainfall._

Harry’s phone pings just as he finishes writing.

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_Hope it’s good._

_It might be sooner than you think._

~~

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

_It was, thank you._

_How soon? Like I’m getting antsy saying “Blue Eyes & Cheekbones” to virtually everyone._

~~

Harry puts his journal down on the bedside table and gets comfy in bed when his phone pings.

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_Soon._

_Sleep tight moonlight._

_xx_

~~

Harry smiles as he types his reply.

~~

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

_That’s not an answer._

_Sweet dreams sun._

_H x_

~~

Harry put his phone on silent and on charge before switching off the bedside lamp and snuggling deeper into his blankets, before falling asleep soundly.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry wakes up to his body clock and feels chipper, nothing can ruin his mood. He decides to do some yoga which he hasn’t done in a while, so he gets out of bed and changes into his yoga clothes. He does yoga for about an hour and a half before his stomach rumbles. He always forgets to eat before he does yoga, he figures he can wait a tiny bit longer while he takes a shower and washes his hair.

When he finishes showering, he tosses his hair up into a bun and puts on some shorts and a t-shirt, before heading to the kitchen to have breakfast. He’s feeling for pancakes with berries and cream and so that’s what he makes and grabs a cup to make himself a cuppa. He finishes frying his pancakes and starts eating while the kettle boils. As he finishes eating, the kettle finishes boiling and he makes his cuppa. He takes his cuppa to the lounge and switches on the TV to watch Friends, before he realises he hasn’t checked his phone yet.

He puts his tea down on the coffee table and heads to the bedroom to fetch his phone. He felt like taking a photo of the flowers he received and posting it on Instagram with the caption, “ _purity #flowerstagram”_. It made him smile that Louis from YSL got him these flowers to show him that he has pure intentions with him.

That’s when he sees two texts, one from Gemma and one from Blue Eyes & Cheekbones and the time, it’s already 11am.

~~ 

From: Gem

To: Harry

_Morning bro_

_Wanna hop on Facetime? Liam’s such a cool dude. You have to meet him._

_Love you_

_G x_

~~

Harry smiles. He’s happy that Gemma and Liam are getting along before _efflorescence_ takes off.

~~

From: Harry

To: Gem

_Morning Gem_

_I’m actually about to give you and Lila a call anyway, just give me a few secs to message our impatient friend yeah?_

_Love you too_

_H x_

~~

Harry replies. And opens the other text.

~~

From: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

To: Harry

_Morning princess,_

_Hope you have a wonderful day._

_xx_

~~

These messages he wakes up to, makes him giddy.

~~

From: Harry

To: Blue Eyes & Cheekbones

_Morning petal,_

_Thank you sweetheart, you too._

_H x_

~~

Harry switches to his contacts and calls both Lila and Gemma.

  


“Morning loves”

“Morning Froggy”

“Morning H, why the group FaceTime?”

“Can’t I speak to my two stylists? Alright, bye Gem.”

“Hang on, why do you need an outfit? Who are you trying to impress?”

Lila interrupts them, “Does this have something to do with the flowers you just posted on Instagram?”

“Basically, the customer services agent from YSL asked me to dinner to make up for the fact that I waited so long for my boots? And I’m not trying to impress anyone, I just don’t want to look like a mess. And yes it does, he sent them yesterday." 

“Harold. Why is this the first time we’ve heard of this?”

Harry shrugs, “Uhm, no one wanted to listen to my complaints about me not getting my boots, so I didn’t tell anyone.”

Lila speaks up, “Well, I’m interested now. What’s his name?”

“Louis, that’s all I know. I call him YSL Louis, because that’s the main thing I know about him. I’ll give you more information after our dinner tonight.”

At that moment Gemma raises her eyebrow.

Harry says, “Gemma, what’s that face?”

“What face? There’s no face. I mean, obviously it’s my face. I’m just stretching my facial muscles.”

“Mmhm, what aren’t you telling me?”

“Nothing, just be careful, you never know.”

“I will Gem.”

Lila smiles at the siblings bond, “Wait, so outfit?”

“I’m thinking about wearing my black skinny jeans, and my new boots, I don’t know what shirt though. Any ideas?”

Gemma’s face lights up, “The pink polka dot one.”

Lila says, “Yes definitely, with the buttons unbuttoned till you see like a sliver of the butterfly’s antennas. And also, roll up the sleeves till just above your elbows.”

 Harry smiles. He knew calling them would be a good idea.

“And any jewellery or is that too much?”

“The cross necklace I got you for your birthday. And the three rings you wear the most.”

Lila nods along, “Simple, understated, I like it.”

Harry mimics Lila’s nods, “Thank you so much. Now Gemma, I believe you have some news.”

They spend the next twenty or so minutes getting updates from Gemma about her Skype meeting with Liam and when _efflorescence_ will be launched and when Gemma and Liam start working together. They hang up the phone because Lila had a lunch date with Ashton.

  


He sets an alarm for three-thirty so he’s got enough time to get ready before YSL Louis shows up and continues watching Friends. That’s when he realises he hasn’t taken a sip of his tea yet, and so he does – and the disappointment hits him. It’s cold. Too cold. He takes it to the kitchen to make him another cup. 

He waits for the kettle to boil again before making his second and sitting down on the couch to watch Friends. He picks up his laptop to see if any updates from Sierra came through. None as yet, but YSL Louis did send him a mail.

\--

From: [louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com](mailto:louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com)

To: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

Subject: **Tonight!**

Hello sweetpea

See you at five? Have a brilliant day.

Louis xx

\--

Harry smiles at Louis’ excitement.

\--

From: [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com)

To: [louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com](mailto:louis.tomlinson91@hotmail.com)

Subject: RE: **Tonight!**

 

Hello bean

Your excitement is endearing. See you then.

You too.

Harry xx

\--

After Harry replies, he switches off his laptop and sips his tea as he watches Friends. Not long after that, does his alarm go off, giving him a fright. Harry stops watching TV and heads to the kitchen to put his cup into the sink, before heading off to the bathroom to take another shower. Something about showering calms him down.

Once done he gets changed into the outfit Lila and Gemma chose earlier. And while slipping on his boots, there’s a knock at his door. He gets up and sees Abigail at the door.

“Hey sweetheart. You didn’t come down, you had me worried, are you alright?”

“Afternoon Abigail. Time flies when you’re doing nothing, I’m fine. Did a little bit of yoga this morning, and then just pigged out, so sorry for worrying you. How are you?”

“I’m fine dear, thought I’d bring your mail up as well. Just in case, I didn’t see you later.”

“Oh right, thank you so much. I would’ve dropped by eventually, you know me.”

“You look stunning, got a date tonight?”

“Uhm, yes actually. With the YSL customer services agent that helped me get my boots.”

Her tone became sceptical, “Harry”

“I know, Gemma already told me to be weary. And I am, but I trust him. Oh yes, he sent me the flowers yesterday.”

“It came from the YSL guy? That’s cute. I’ve got to meet him before you set foot outside this building with him okay?”

“Well, there’s no back door to sneak him out through, so yes you’ll meet him when we leave.”

They burst out laughing at that. Abigail says goodbye, and goes back to the front desk after that, leaving Harry to finish up and calm himself down with some more Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Harry heads to the bathroom to finish his hair, before settling back into the couch.

He just finished watching an episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine, as someone knocked on his door. Harry opened the door to see Blue Eyes and Cheekbones at his door with a single sunflower.

Harry spluttered out in disbelief, because YSL Louis should be arriving soon, “Uhm, how did you know where I live? Also, why are you here?”

Blue Eyes & Cheekbones’ eyes start sparkling, “I suppose I should introduce myself then. Evening Harry, my name is Louis Tomlinson. I work at YSL London in the customer services department and I promised to buy you dinner to make up for the fact that you waited so long to receive your boots, which you’re currently wearing.”

Louis hands over the sunflower just then, “By the way, you look gorgeous.”

Harry fish mouths.

“How is this even possible?”

Louis smiles, “Uhm, join me for dinner, maybe I’ll let you know. We’ll see.”

Harry replies, “Alright.”

  


Harry locks up before they walk down the stairs. Harry stops at the front desk to speak to Abigail.

Harry clears his throat, “Abigail, I’d like to introduce you to someone.”

Abigail looks up from her book. 

“Harry, sweetheart. You almost gave me a heart attack. Now what did you say?”

“I wanted to introduce you to someone.”

At that moment, Louis steps up to the desk.

“Evening Ma’am, my name is Louis Tomlinson.” 

“Harry explain. Because he fits the description of the man that spilled his tea on you.”

Harry and Louis chuckle at that.

“Uhm, that’s because he is. Blue-Eyed Stranger is apparently YSL Louis. And I’ll only find that out after dinner.”

“Well, I best let you two get on then.”

They say their goodbyes and make their way to Louis’ car.

“I thought since it’s our first proper date, we’d drive to the park?”

Harry smiles, “Sounds perfect.”

They enjoy the ride to the park in silence.

“How hungry are you? Like maybe, do you want to get dinner first and then stroll through the park and ask me the questions that are buzzing in your head?”

“Dinner sounds good right about now.”

They make their way to the café and get a table quite quickly, and order a pint of water each while they browse the menu.

 

Harry speaks up, “Why do people browse menus when they know that they’re going to order their regular anyway?”

Louis giggles, “Seriously, that’s the first thing that you’re going to ask?”

“Uhm, yes. Because I know that I’m ordering the Alfredo Fettuccini and you’re probably going to go for the Sweet and Sour Chicken Thai Noodles right?”

“Okay true, let’s be different tonight. I’ll have the Alfredo Fettuccini and you can have the Sweet and Sour Chicken Thai Noodles?”

“I’m keen on trying the noodles.”

Their waiter pops up with their waters and asks for their food orders. After they give their orders to her, they thank her and continue their conversation.

  


Harry sips his water. 

“So are you going to explain how this happened? Or should I ask you questions?”

Louis smiles, “Ask me questions.”

“Okay, number one, when did you realise that Harry from the park was Harry from [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com) in your work mailbox?”

“I had an inkling when Harry from the park said he had a photo shoot and then [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com) said he was a photographer and couldn’t do the week I asked him out. Everything got confirmed though when I found out that your surname is Styles, and [Hstyles@gmail.com](mailto:Hstyles@gmail.com) \- I mean, it doesn’t take rocket science. Besides how many _Harry Styles_ do you even know besides yourself?”

“Uhm? Is that a trick question?”

Louis shakes his head, “No, it’s a serious question. Like in the beginning you signed off your mails with Harry Styles – I know there’s many Harry’s in London, but I’m sure there’s only one _Harry Styles_."

“Hold on… Where’d you get your confirmation?”

“I confirmed your email address with Ashton. I confirmed everything else with Gemma.”

“Oh my goodness, that makes sense.”

Louis’ brows perk up, “What makes sense?”

Their food comes then and the waiter swaps their meals, giving Harry the Alfredo Fettuccini and Louis the Sweet and Sour Chicken Thai Noodles. They thank her and swap their bowls.

“Gemma gave me a brow raise this afternoon, almost like she knew something I didn’t – I mean, other than your name.”

Louis has a spoonful of his pasta before speaking up, “I’m surprised she didn’t tell you, she was over the moon when I explained the situation to her, not cutting out the amusement she found in the story. She also said that if I break your heart, she’d get Ashton to kick my ass, she said she can’t do it because she technically owes me a lifetime of thanks for getting her name out there in the media industry.”

Harry laughs at that, “Seems like something she’d say.”

They eat and finish their meal in silence, leaving Harry to his thoughts. Harry is having a difficult time wrapping his head around everything. In what kind of world did it turn out that the person he was talking to via email and the person he was crushing on were actually the same person? Harry couldn’t believe it.

  


Harry is pulled out of his thoughts when fingers snap in front of him.

“Harry.”

“Oh, uhm, sorry. I’m still getting used to the fact that I’ve known your name for a while. What made you keep that a secret?”

Louis smirks, “Told you to work for it, no? Also, I told you, you’d find out after a date. I just didn’t specify which one. 

Harry blushes, “Yes, you did. Oh my goodness, you’re impossible.”

They finish their drinks and call the waiter to bring their check. She brings it and just as Louis is about to pay, Harry takes one of the mints from the check presenter.

Harry says, “Hey Lou, we’re mint to be,” while passing a mint to Louis.

And as he does so, he also slips the waiter his card to swipe.

“Hey, no fair.”

“I was supposed to take you out, this is quite fair, thank you very much.”

  


The waiter giggles at their antics, and says goodbye as they get up to leave.

“Ready for a stroll?” 

“Yes I am.”

They make their way out of the café and start their walk back to the car.

Harry blurts out, “I’m going to be a bit random for a second, okay?”

“I love random, go for it.”

“So, uhm, normally I name all the pairs of boots I own, because I own too many and I’m a weirdo, but for some reason I’ve been struggling to come up with a name for this pair. Do you have any suggestions?”

“Simple, name it Louis.”

Harry rolls his eyes, but entertains him anyway, “Why?”

Louis shrugs, “Because it’s the only time I’ll ever bottom.”

If Harry had been drinking something, he’d be doing a spit take at the words that just came out of Louis’ mouth.

“Uh, what?”

Louis cackles, “Your face. I’m serious though. Also, the boots is from our Louis Vuitton x YSL range.”

Harry face palms, “Guess it’s settled. They’re named Louis.”

  


As they finish their conversation, they reach the car, and Louis takes Harry home. They walk up the stairs in silence, dealing with their own thoughts. To Louis, he’s not sure whether he should risk it, by kissing Harry on their first _proper_ date – but to Harry, he just wants to feel Louis’ thin lips against his plump ones.

“Uhm. Thank you for the night, I had an amazing time.” 

“I should be thanking you for spending the evening with me.”

“So, uhm- ”

“Yeah, uhh,  I should, get going. Bye H.”

Louis turns, as he leaves.

“Thanks again.” Harry says, as he watches Louis leave. He stops himself from calling out Louis’ name.

 

Louis whispers a quiet “Fuck it” and turns around to face Harry. He walks towards Harry, and says, “If you don’t want me to kiss you, stop me now.” Harry says nothing and Louis takes that as his go-ahead.

He leans up to kiss Harry, but only because his luck would have it, he steps on Harry’s foot as he was leaning up. “Oops,” He giggles. Harry catches him, by the waist, just before he stumbles off. “Hi,”. He moves his hands to Louis’ cheeks and leans down to capture his lips against his as Louis slips his arms around Harry’s waist.


	11. Epilogue

**• FIVE YEARS LATER •**

It’s been five years since Harry and Louis’ first date. It’s been five years since the first and last time since Harry ever received a pair of boots late. It’s been five years since a spilled cup of tea and a stained shirt started a love story.

It’s been four years since Gemma and Liam launched _efflorescence_ , what an amazing journey for all of them involved. It’s also four years since Ashton bent a knee, with Harry and Louis being secret photographer and videographer respectively, actually Harry just set the camera to record and asked Louis to watch it.

It’s been three years since Lila Studios became a world renowned photography studio, getting all of _efflorescence_ ’s photography sequences definitely helped in increasing the publicity. It led Ashton and Harry to find more photographers, which in turn led them to Christian and Conor, 21 year old twins with an eye for photography. 

It’s been two years since Ashton and Lila’s wedding, it was a night Harry got lucky to get the night off, they hired Christian and Conor to take the official photos, although they knew Harry would be overseeing the editing. It’s been two years since Harry and Ashton’s wedding surprise made Lila tear up at the reception.

It’s been a year since Mikey and Gemma got engaged, as well as Lottie and Tommy. It’s been a year since Harry asked Louis to move in with him. It’s been a year since Harry and Louis were named the godparents to Ashton and Lila’s twin daughters, Luna and Rose.

It’s been a month since Harry asked Jay for her blessing. It’s been a week since he told everyone that’s important to him, that he’s going to propose. It’s been two hours since the phone call with his mum, where she gave him reassurance.

 

It leads to Harry and Louis cuddling on their couch, watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It’s one of those afternoons where they decided to rewatch their favourite series. Harry keeps moving around, which makes Louis sit up. 

“Princess, are you alright?”

Harry stops shuffling then, “Yes petal, I am. Actually think I need to use the bathroom.”

Harry gets up and goes to the bathroom, even though it wasn’t completely necessary. Harry stares at himself in the mirror, doing simple breathing exercises to calm down.

“Haz, love. Our favourite part of this episode is coming on now.”

Harry washes his hands and shakes it dry, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the velvet box.

Harry breathes in, “Coming.”

It’s now or never, Harry thinks. He makes his way back to the couch and sits next to Louis, who immediately lays his head on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry feels rather than hears Louis mouth, “Ya just plain boring” along with Amy Santiago.

He sighs in contentment, clutching the box in his right hand.

Louis continues mouthing along, “And it’s midnight so I guess I’m an amazing detective slash genius. Yeah, although you might want to read the inscription on that there belt.”

Harry slides forward to sip his tea, turns out Louis has pretty much influenced him so that he drinks it with milk – Harry hasn’t burnt his tongue in a long time.

Louis still mouths along, “Why? Oh no. What does it say? Amy Santiago, will you marry me?”

As Louis says this, Harry slides onto one knee, in the gap between the table and the couch. Louis is about to question what Harry’s doing, when he notices Harry’s position.

 

_“Wait, is this really happening? Is this a part of the heist? If this is part of the heist I will dump you so hard.”_

_“No please. Ames, look, it’s really happening okay. It’s not part of the heist, I promise this is real.”_

_“It is?”_

 

Harry breathes in and says, “Okay, here goes” at the same time Jake does 

Louis tears up, “Babe? Is this happening?”

Harry looks up at him and opens the box, “Lou, I love you. There has never been a ‘what if’ with you. I knew from the moment I met you that you would be it. You ruined me for everyone else the second our eyes met and you dumped your tea on my favourite shirt. Even when you didn’t apologise and instead stared at my face for a whole 5 minutes straight. I knew you would be the one I’d end up with. I never once questioned your love for me. Louis Tomlinson, will you marry me?”

Louis’ eyes sparkle, “Harry Styles, I will marry you.”

Harry sits up next to Louis and slips the silver band with a simple turquoise gem encrusted onto Louis’ ring finger. Louis slips his hands up to Harry’s cheeks and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end, thank you so much for reading!  
> Don't forget to leave feedback in the comments :)


End file.
